


Family

by Transformersfan123



Series: Halflings [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Sequel to Halflings. Jasper thought he'd come for a visit. Just a short visit. But there was just something about Edward's family that makes him stay. How will he react when his past starts to come out? Will they understand his secrets or will they shove him away like his human family? And then there are the memories. Can he overcome them and finally have a real family?





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey! What in the hell are you doing in our house!"

There was an almighty crash and Emmett yelled in pain. Rosalie's shrill voice sounded out.

"Get offa him, asshole!"

She screamed, too. Carlisle and Edward raced into the house with Esme behind them, ready to destroy whoever had made their family members cry out. The two males froze then Edward laughed.

"Jasper!" he crowed.

"Howdy," Jasper said, looking rather bored.

The halfling was pinning Emmett with his body, while Rosalie was pinned with his hands. It was actually rather impressive, as both vampires seemed immobile.

"Would you please get off my children?" Carlisle asked, sounding cautious.

"Is they gonna attack meh 'gain?"

"No."

"Then sure."

Jasper rolled off of them then stood fluidly. Edward embraced him.

"It's good to see you again, Jazz."

"Ah thought Ah'd come see how you wuz doin'."

"Country hick," Emmett growled as he stood.

"Ah might be a country hick, but Ah'm the one who just gave _you_ a lickin'."

"Rather effortlessly from the sound of it," Edward snickered.

"The girl wuz harder ta pin. She even bit meh once," Jasper said, holding up his hand to reveal a bite mark.

"Nice one, Rose!" Edward laughed.

"Um…thanks?"

"How long have you been here, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Two days. Ah figgered ya'd be back soon."

"You better not have touched my food," Edward teased.

Jasper gave him a look, and the younger halflings snorted. "What'd you eat?"

"Ah stocked yer cabinets. Ya really need ta broaden yer field of eatin'."

"…Really?"

"Yep."

Edward walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. He blinked, categorizing the ingredients.

"Do I see the ingredients for fried chicken?"

"Not happenin'."

"Eh, can you blame me for trying?"

"Not really. It _is_ pretty damn good."

Carlisle growled softly. Jasper turned to him, looking him over.

"Problem, sir?"

"Sir?" Esme asked in confusion.

"He insists on calling me sir," Carlisle said to his wife. To Jasper, he said, "I do not approve of cursing in my house. Understand?"

"Yessah. Ah'm sorry. Ah'll watch mah tongue."

"Good. It looks like you've kept the place clean. I appreciate that."

"Ain't mah house ta mess up."

"Did you touch my game system?" Emmett asked sharply.

"I touched the Playstation 2. Edward has some a mah favorite games for it."

"Oh, well, that's Eddy's. Touch it all you want."

Edward glared at him. "If I didn't trust Jasper, I would hit you for that."

"You trust this redneck?" Rosalie asked dryly.

"I trust him more than I trust you two!"

Jasper watched curiously as Edward started fighting with his siblings. When Carlisle stood in between them to moderate, the soldier walked up to Edwards room. He'd been sleeping there on the large bed. He figured he'd have to split the bed with Edward, which wasn't that big a deal. He'd bunked with Caius so many times that he'd lost count. He knew that Rosalie and Emmett would rail on them about it, but it didn't matter.

Edward stormed into his room and shut his door as hard as he could without slamming it. He fell on the bed and groaned.

_"You remind me of what I went through with my sister,"_ Jasper said in a language that was so old it didn't exist anymore.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. _"Oh, Jazz. You and Alice don't bicker nearly as much as her and Caius."_

_"I know. I just wish they would get married already!"_

They both laughed then sighed, stretching out on the bed and going silent to let their minds get reacquainted. They shared memories and feelings, and actually fell asleep like that.

Somebody was reaching for him, and one sniff told him that it wasn't Caius, Alice, or Edward. In a flash of movement, he took down the intruder. He found himself on the floor, pinning the older female down. He blinked in surprise then shot off of her. Edward was sitting up, shocked.

"Mom? Are you alright?"

"Of course, dear. He surprised me."

"What did he do, Mom?" Emmett growled from where he stood in the doorway with Rosalie.

"Nothing, Emmett. He didn't mean it," Esme said as she stood.

"He attacked you!"

That one sentence had Carlisle in the room from his office on the other side of the second floor in three seconds. Jasper's face was blank and he was standing right by the window. Carlisle did not look hospitable anymore. Edward leaped up and stood between them.

"Dad, he really didn't mean to do it! It was pure reflex!" Edward said quickly.

"What exactly provoked this reflex?"

"I…I don't know. Jazz?"

"She wuz gonna touch meh."

Edward shook his head. "No offense, Mom, but that was not smart. Never, _ever_ touch Jasper while he's sleeping unless he knows your scent _and_ that you're not a threat. He will attack you otherwise."

"So he did attack Mom," Rosalie snarled.

"It was _reflex_!"

"Where in the hell did he learn that reflex?" Emmett spat.

Edward went dead silent and turned to look at Jasper. The soldier shook his head. _'I don't need them to be afraid of me, Ed,'_ he thought.

Carlisle had been watching the whole exchange with a stony expression on his face. When he moved to Esme, nobody spoke.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, dear. He just surprised me. I think Edward's telling the truth. He looked incredibly surprised that it was me he had on the floor."

Carlisle turned to scrutinize Jasper again. "Did you purposefully do that?"

"No, sir," Jasper said, staring intently at him.

"Well, then. That's that."

With that, Carlisle took his wife's arm and led her out of the room. Emmett growled at him then followed with his own wife, leaving Edward and Jasper alone. Edward shut the door and sighed.

_"Damn, Jazz. That was excitement I didn't need,"_ Edward laughed in the foreign tongue.

_"Shit, I didn't mean it, Eddy."_

_"I know, Jazz. I know. But you can't do that stuff around my family. Dad would've had your head if you'd done that on purpose."_

_"But I didn't."_

_"I know. But they don't. They don't know you, Jazz. Remember that."_

_"Only five people in the whole world know me, Eddy. Three of them better than the other two."_

_"You forgot Someone important,"_ Edward said softly.

_"Church is tomorrow. Would you like to go?"_ Jasper replied, smiling at his friend.

_"I think we both could use a dousing in the Word,"_ Edward sighed.

_"Trouble?"_

_"Eh, Rose and Em are rather…energetic, if you get my drift, and Mom and Dad are, too. I'm having trouble with some urges."_

_"Like physical ones?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Rough. I don't have those anymore. I've been guilted them out of him. There was the must-not-be-mentioned incident, then Maria. My intimate areas still have scars from her."_

_"Any advice?"_

_"Pray a lot. Immerse yourself in the Word. And if you do fall prey to them, immediately ask for forgiveness. Just as a postponed 'no' likely means 'yes', a postponed repentance will likely never happen."_

Edward nodded and pressed close to Jasper in a hug. _"You're real smart, Jazz. Thanks."_

There was a knock and Edward dashed to the door to open it. Esme stood there. She smiled at Jasper as she stepped inside.

"What language are you speaking?"

"An old 'un," Jasper said evasively.

"Carlisle can't figure it out, and he knows quite a few languages. There's not really much to base it off of."

"It's like English in a way," Edward explained with a smile. "It's an odd language out."

"Well what is it?"

Edward looked to Jasper, who crossed his arms, face stony again. "It's Caius' native tongue," Jasper said. "There ain't no words in our language fer what it's called. Aro 'n' Marcus don't even know it. They neva larned. They forced Caius ta larn their tongue."

"Could you teach us?" Carlisle asked from the living room.

"Ah could. But Ah ain't gonna."

"Why not?" Jasper looked at Edward, confused, though he only showed it through the link. Why wasn't Carlisle irritated?

"'Cause Caius is very choosy 'bout who he teaches the language to. No 'fense, but it's his choice, not mahne."

"I can respect that," Carlisle replied. "But you will have an eager student if you ever want to teach it."

Jasper nodded. "Thank 'ee, sir. And Ah'll keep that in mahnd."

Esme left again, and Jasper looked at Edward. "Yer family seems nice."

"Eh, they're annoying," Edward said, smiling kindly at his friend. "Now, I bet I can beat you at _Need for Speed Underground._ "

Jasper made a face. "Ya know Ah can't work them cars, Edward."

"Lame!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut it, Em," Edward growled, stomping lightly on the floor.

"At least I can fight," Jasper said with a smirk at Edward.

"That was a onetime deal, freak!" Emmett snapped.

"Ah'll take yer ass anytahme, Emmett," Jasper laughed. He cringed at a growl from Carlisle. "Sorry, sir."

There was a heavy sigh from the man, and Jasper made a face at Edward. _"I see who's annoying."_

_"Aw, he means well. Christians shouldn't curse anyway."_

_"Oh, a hypocritical Christian. That's a shocker,"_ Jasper chuckled. They snickered together for a moment. _"Want to pray about your problems?"_

Edward smiled. _"That would be nice. Thanks."_

They intertwined hands and bowed their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that wuz a good sermon," Jasper sighed in delight.

"Yeah, I like that church. I go on occasion."

"You do, Eddy?"

They both paused as Emmett came out of the forest.

"Em! W-what are you doing here?" Edward asked nervously.

Emmett grinned. "What do you think Dad'll say about you going to church without him knowing?"

"Yer actin' like it's a sin," Jasper said blandly.

"Ooh, might as well be," Emmett said eagerly.

"Don't you dare go to Dad, Em!" Edward growled.

"Or what, _little_ brother?"

"I'll bite you."

Emmett opened his mouth to laugh, but snapped it closed at Jasper's reaction.

"Edward Anth'ny Cullen! What in the hell have I told ya 'bout bitin' people?" he barked, snagging Edward's arm.

"He's threatening to—" Edward snapped.

"I don't give a _damn_ what he's threatnin'. Ya know the rules! No bitin'!"

"Hey, watch it, buster," Emmett growled. "You ain't in charge of Edward."

"I's more in charge a Edward than you is, so don't ya go bitchin' at me 'bout nuthin', Emmett Scott Cullen!"

There was a roar and Emmett leaped at Jasper, who, in movement so quick that only Edward saw it, pinned Emmett to the ground. He lightly placed his teeth against the larger boy's neck, and Emmett froze and whimpered. That done, he stood and began walking back toward the house. Edward looked at Emmett then back to Jasper, hesitating. Jasper didn't wait, so Edward heaved his brother to his feet.

"Don't mess with Jasper, Em," Edward said softly. "He really can hurt you."

"Dad would kick his ass if he did."

The silence was a strange one, strained in some way. Emmett looked up to see a frightened expression on his brother's face.

"What's the matter, Eddy?" Emmett asked gently.

"I don't know."

"Is it Jasper?"

"No. I-I just don't know."

"You don't know what?"

Edward met his eyes. "Who would win."

With that, Edward turned and walked away. Emmett stood there, shirt stained with dirt and grass, and couldn't believe it. Edward didn't know if their coven leader, their _dad_ could win against Jasper? Of course he could! Jasper was terrified of Carlisle, judging by the way he acted. There was a snort.

"You really aren't smart, are you?"

Emmett spun to see the white haired Volturi member staring at him with red eyes. He growled and slid into a defensive position. Caius laughed heartily.

"Oh, come on, Emmett. Like I'm really going to fight you!" he pushed off the tree he was leaning against and tossed his hair over his shoulder. "I could outfight you by skill alone, anyway."

Emmett studied him then relaxed. "If you were going to kill me, you would have by now," he reasoned.

"Very true," Caius said with a smile. "Come, Esme is making lunch, and I'm rather hungry."

"You're the Volturi that's a halfling?" Emmett asked in surprise.

"Indeed," Caius replied. "And you're not very smart."

"I didn't fight you," Emmett argued.

"Yes, but you're trying to pick a fight with Jasper. He's the most naturally talented fighter I've ever met, plus he's been a major in a human war _and_ a second-in-command in a vampire war. He's a terrifying fighter, skilled beyond belief. I think he could take out half of my coven all by himself, and that's without using his power."

"What about those two teens that Carlisle talks about?" Emmett asked.

"Those two would go down with ease. Their powers don't work on us, and neither of them can fight like the rest of the Volturi."

Emmett frowned. "You and Edward make Jasper sound like an invincible warrior."

"Oh, he's not invincible. Not by any means. But don't expect me to tell you his weaknesses," Caius said with a sharp nod.

"Caius!" Edward shouted, leaping from the porch and embracing the while-haired male.

"Eddy-ward!" Caius exclaimed fondly, kissing his cheek.

"Good to see you! Jasper is helping Esme in the kitchen."

The Volturi member sniffed the air. "Mm, smells like roasted chicken."

"Jasper gave Esme the family recipe and told her she could manipulate it any way she wanted."

"Howdy, Caius," Jasper said, coming down the stairs. They kissed each other's cheeks, making Emmett snort.

"Love each other, do you?"

Edward flushed red, but they all nodded. "Of course we do, Emmett," Edward said. "Just because you don't understand that sort of greeting doesn't mean that it's stupid. Dad would greet women like that if he was back home."

"He _is_ home," Emmett stressed.

"Hello, Caius," Carlisle said from the porch where he was watching the exchange.

"You're such…girls," Emmett laughed, turning to go into the house.

Carlisle sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "That boy is just so…" He sighed again then straightened and smiled. "Hello, Caius," he repeated.

"Greetings, Carlisle Cullen," Caius said, kissing his cheek.

Carlisle smiled. "I've actually missed you. You're always so affectionate."

"It's a curse, not a blessing, Carlisle," Aro said from the door. Marcus nodded from beside him.

"Especially when he sleeps."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"He means that Caius is the kahnd a person to…snuggle…all nahght long. We sleep in the same damn bed and he latches onto one a us."

"Oh, like you don't do that?" Edward teased.

"His bad habit rubbed off on meh long afore Ah knew ya. And _you_ do it, too," Jasper shot back.

"I can swear that he used to not do that," Caius snickered. "He used to push me off the bed every night. Then he started…" Caius trailed off and glanced at Aro, Marcus, and Carlisle. "Well, something happened that I'll tell you about later, and suddenly my habit wasn't so stupid anymore."

Edward nodded then Esme lightly tapped by Aro and Marcus, smiling at the halflings. "Lunch is ready."

"Finally. Geez, Mom," Edward laughed. "You're so slow!"

"Me? Slow?" Esme gasped. "How dare you!"

"'Scuze me, ma'am," Jasper said as he, Edward, and Caius slipped by her.

"He's so polite," Esme said fondly. "I wish our kids were like that."

"Our children are fine, Esme dear," Carlisle said firmly. "But…it would be nice."

They walked inside and saw that the boys were already eating, chatting animatedly about anything that tickled their fancy. He watched them from the doorway, musing on things. They were all from different time periods, different walks of life, different _worlds_. And yet…they all fit together, like odd pieces of a puzzle. Carlisle shook his head, unsure of what to think.

"Don't think anything about it then," Caius said lightly.

"What?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"They're mind readers, Carlisle," Aro said from where he sat perched on a chair in the living room.

"Oh. Right." Carlisle hesitated then decided he had to ask. "So…How long have you been together?"

"Me and Caius together or all three a us together?"

"You and Caius first."

Jasper put down his chicken and looked at Caius. "Ah was thirty years inta hell when Ah left…That would be…1893? Yeah, so…Caius, yous better at 'rithmatic than I is. What is that?"

"Hundred and twenty-three," Caius said with his mouth full. "Give or take a few months."

"I see. And you two and Edward?"

"Since 1921," Edward said immediately, tearing off a piece of chicken and popping it in his mouth.

"1921?" Esme asked in surprise. "That was the year that I was changed. And the year that you decided to…"

"Run away," Edward said, looking down and playing with a bone. "Yeah."

"So you met them while running away? How?"

"Well, when a southern asshole decides to throw whiskey on you and light you on fire, you'll take help from anybody," Edward said with a grin. "Even two hybrid freaks, who sped up the healing process by at least three months."

"So you weren't always a halfling?" Aro asked from the other room.

"No. Caius and Jasper were, but I was changed from a vampire," Edward replied.

"Hm. Interesting, and the female?"

Jasper went rigid, "Caius, y'all didn't."

"I'm sorry, Jazz. I fell asleep against him," Caius said softly. "He's not really…mad at the humans knowing. He said, and I quote, 'If those two have managed to keep the vampire community safe for a hundred seventy-one years, they must be good at it.' Though…he's rather interested in how your family got started."

"Yeah? Well guess what he can do?" Jasper asked, then told him plainly.

Caius laughed, tears in his eyes from joy. "C'mon, Jazz!" he exclaimed. "I already told him not to ask you!"

"And I have asked you not to curse. Especially not like that," Carlisle said, his nose wrinkled.

"How did your family start?" Esme asked.

Jasper snorted. "Just lahke any family. With sex."

They all went silent at that, seeing as how it was true. Caius, Edward, and Jasper finished eating then cleared the table before retiring outside. Aro stood offering his hand to Carlisle. The blonde vampire was confused but took it. Aro looked around for a moment.

"You were wondering the same thing I was."

"Which is?"

Aro went to stand at the widow, watching the three halflings wrestle. "Them. I don't understand them. Caius is not an easy person to get along with. You know this, Carlisle. He's violent, more so than we are, and he's got a mean streak when provoked. He doesn't follow orders well, and he's got strange customs when left on his own. Yet…he gets along with your son and this Jasper fellow. He gets along with them well enough that he's spent, at the minimum, ninety-five years with them. Yes, it's on and off, but he kept coming back, which is more than I can say for the members of our coven. He loathes them. I just…don't understand."

"You've got some good points. I just don't know what to think of them," Carlisle admitted. "I know Caius, but this Jasper…Edward won't tell me much about him."

"Same with Caius. He's got a shield up around Jasper and Edward that I can't get through. I know that Jasper is one hell of a fighter, but I want to know if he can beat me. He beat Marcus."

"I think I should know that, too. I need to know how wary to be around him."

"Um, Dad?" Emmett said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Edward…he said he didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"Who would win. You know, between you and Jasper."

Carlisle stiffened and moved to stand beside Aro. "This could be a problem."

"Come now, Carlisle," Aro said lightly. "He can't be that bad."

"Caius said he could probably take out half of your coven without even using his powers, whatever that means," Emmett replied.

Aro and Marcus stiffened. "You might be right, Carlisle. I wouldn't trust him," Aro said softly.

Carlisle studied Jasper as he easily pinned Caius and Edward for the twelfth time since he'd began watching. He shook his head, sighing. He didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle couldn't believe his eyes. There was his eldest son, standing beside Caius and Jasper, lost in worship to God Most High. Shock was too light a word. He silently sat in the back, and his mind was seemingly lost in the multitude in the church.

The blond vampire had wanted to ask Jasper to church to gauge his reaction to the Gospel. He hadn't been able to find him, so he'd asked his family where he'd gone, expecting them to say hunting, but it was Emmett that answered.

"Is today Sunday?" he'd asked idly, shooting a zombie on his videogame.

"Yes," Carlisle replied.

"Then he, Edward, and Caius went up to that little church on 4th and Evanston. That's where they went last Sunday, at least, and Eddy said he liked the sermon, so…"

Carlisle laughed. "Seriously, Emmett, where did they go?"

Emmett paused his game and turned to stare steadily at his father. "Pops," he said solemnly. "I'm not lying. Apparently Edward is a Christian and hasn't told you."

Feeling numb, Carlisle had left and driven up to the church. And now he was staring at his son's back as they sang _He Surrendered All_. Edward seemed very into it. Carlisle sat listlessly through the sermon, watching his son take notes in a black book. When the sermon was over, they sang another song then the benediction was pronounced. Edward shook hands with the pastor, smiling and laughing. Then he turned to the door and the smile dropped off his face, and if Carlisle saw it right, he actually paled. Carlisle slowly stood and walked out of the church, waiting by the car.

"No. We'll run home, Eddy. You go talk to him," the doctor heard Caius say as they walked out of the church.

"Don't be afeard, Ed," Jasper said. "It ain't lahke yous committin' fornication or nuthin'. Yous just goin' ta church."

"Yeah. Not helping, Jazz," Edward said then broke away and moved toward his father. He stopped in front of him, eyes staring resolutely at his shoes.

"Would you like to eat somewhere, Edward?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Um… _Zio's?"_ Edward asked faintly.

"Get in the car."

Edward sat there, staring silently as they made the short drive to the restaurant. They were seated quickly, having beaten the lunch rush, and Edward stared at the menu. Despite his nerves, he was starved. He ordered a large pasta dish, and asked Carlisle to order something.

"Why? I'm not hungry," Carlisle said to be polite.

"That way you can eat it later at home," Edward explained. _'Just do it, Dad,'_ he thought to him.

"Hm, okay. What's good?"

"The baked ziti is my favorite," the waitress said with a smile.

"Then I'll take that," Carlisle said as he smiled back.

Edward snickered as the waitress looked flattered that he'd taken her suggestion. The boy laughed when she'd gone.

"You just do that wherever you go!" Edward chuckled. "Mom should be jealous."

"She knows I would never do anything like that," Carlisle said distastefully. "I love her and only her."

"Dad, c'mon, you're preaching to the choir. I know what you mean. I see it every day. And hear it every night," Edward teased.

Carlisle smiled, looking a little embarrassed. "Yes, well, I can't love my wife?"

"I didn't say that. Though maybe you could do it a little quieter?"

"You're getting onto _me_ for being loud? What about your brother and sister?" Carlisle asked incredulously.

Edward frowned. "If I mention it to them, they'll be louder just to make me struggle more."

"Oh, well you've got a point the—" Carlisle stopped mid-sentence. "Struggle?"

Edward flinched and his cheeks turned red. To his relief, the bread and herbs came just at that moment. She smiled at Carlisle.

"What would you like to drink? I…forgot to ask."

"Tea. Unsweet," Carlisle said, staring intently at his son.

"Um, Dr. Pepper," Edward muttered.

"Tea and Dr. Pepper, coming up."

Edward quickly cut the bread and began eating, hoping to avoid the question he knew was coming. Of course, it didn't work.

"Edward…"

"I'm not talking about it," Edward said in between bites.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having problems?"

"I-I don't know. I thought you wouldn't understand," Edward sighed, pausing as their drinks got there. When she left, Carlisle shook his head.

"Come on, Edward. I've got over two hundred years on you. Do you really think that I wouldn't understand something as basic as that?"

Edward shrugged, and he was sure his face was going to melt off. Why did they have to discuss this _now?_ He had been prepared for his father to yell at him about not telling him of his conversion. He didn't expect to be talking about his sexual struggles. He had Jasper and Caius for that. He didn't need his father…His father. Damn, that didn't make sense. He was _supposed_ to trust his father. He suddenly hated logic with all his being.

"Edward, talk to me. Please?" Carlisle asked gently.

"I don't know what to say," Edward admitted.

"How long have you been struggling?"

"About a year. I'm lonely, Dad. I want what you four have. Jasper doesn't have this problem because of stuff that happened in his past, and Caius is so old that it he's got it under control. Well, that and he's got Alice to rib at. They're like an old married couple without the marriage. I say they should just do each other and get it over with. Jasper agrees."

"Who's Alice?"

"Jasper's twin sister. I'm not telling you anymore about her though. That's Jasper's territory."

"I can respect that," Carlisle said.

He paused as the food got there. Edward licked his lips as cheese was put on the pasta. The waitress turned to Carlisle.

"I'll bring you yours in a to go dish, okay?"

"Thank you, Bridgette dear," Carlisle replied with a smile.

When the doctor turned back to his son, he was amused to see that he had a mouthful of ravioli.

"Hungry?"

Edward swallowed and nodded. "We overslept and skipped breakfast."

"Hm, I wish I could eat. It looks good."

"Well, if you asked nicely, I'm sure Jazz and Whitey will change you. It's more painful than the vampire change, though, so…" He took another bite, humming at the taste.

Carlisle sat there quietly, watching his son eat and considering those words. To be a halfling would be great. He would be able to look more human and resist human blood even better. And, oh! To be able to eat again. Out of all the things in the world, he missed a nice hot meal even more than a good night's sleep. But to go through that pain again? He shivered then sat up straighter.

"Not a very pleasant thought, is it?" Edward asked with a kind smile.

"How is it more painful?" Carlisle asked to get his mind off the echoing sensations.

"It's like lava and ice fighting in your veins. No matter which is on top, it hurts. And mine lasted for three months."

"Three…" Carlisle swallowed before Edward continued.

"But, mine was atypical. My body had to reconstruct. Jasper says it usually on lasts for two weeks from a vampire. From a human it's the same, if not slightly quicker, than a vampire transformation."

"Oh. He knows much about this then."

"Only because of Caius," Edward said with a nod. "Caius has had over three thousand years to experiment with his venom."

"I see." Carlisle fell silent again. for several minutes as Edward ate.

"Mind if I get dessert?" Edward asked.

"Go ahead."

Once Edward had ordered, he sat back. "You aren't going to ask?"

"I was waiting for you to finish eating."

"Well, I'm finished."

"Alright then. Why didn't you tell me you'd become a Christian?"

Edward sighed. "I actually had a reason at first. You didn't know about me being a halfling, or about Jazz and Caius. If I had told you that I was a Christian, I would have revealed that stuff."

"And once I found out?"

Edward looked embarrassed again. "I was scared that you'd be mad at me. I still am."

"Oh, Edward," Carlisle said compassionately, touching his hand lightly. "Why would I be mad? It's great news!"

"Because you didn't do it yourself."

"That's stupid. Some till, some sew, some water, and some harvest. I don't care which I did. What matters is that you're saved. I would like to talk with you about what you believe whenever you want, but I'm not angry at you. I'm actually excited!"

"Your cheesecake," Bridgette said with a smile, handing him the to go box. "And your ziti."

"Thanks," Edward replied, Carlisle echoing the sentiment.

"Here's the check. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Carlisle pulled out a hundred-dollar bill and slipped it in the billfold. He and Edward then walked out. Edward stopped him by an alley, taking the ziti and the cheesecake. He held it out and a shy looking little girl came out. She was filthy, and there was a younger boy attached to her.

"How's your mama?" Edward asked as she took the food.

"She's not well," the girl said. "Her cough's worse and she can barely stand."

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"She's got pneumonia, from what they describe, and not the walking kind," his son replied.

"Maybe I can help her. I'm a doctor," Carlisle said gently.

"We ain't got no money, Mister," the girl said sadly.

"I'll pay for it. I'll come pick you up tomorrow. Where do you live?"

The girl studied him, unsure, then gave him their address. That committed to memory, Carlisle and Edward got in the car and drove off. There was silence for a few minutes then the doctor turned to look at his son.

"That was very kind."

"Eh, Jasper's adamant that we be kind to people. You were pretty kind, too."

"What do you mean?"

"You gave Bridgette a sixty-dollar tip, then you offer to pay for costly treatment for Anna and Marcus' dying mother. That's pretty kind."

Carlisle paused then smiled. "I don't even think about it. I've been doing it for so long."

"Me, too. You never go out to restaurants with me, but I always leave ridiculous tips, too. Jazz and Whitey and A.M. do, too."

Caius laughed. "Quick question."

"Yes?"

"Can anybody call them that, or is it taboo?"

Edward snickered. "I don't know about Jazz and Alice, but _never_ call Caius 'Whitey' to his face. We're the only three who can get away with that. He hates the fact that he's albino. He had a bad childhood because of it."

"I can imagine."

Edward hesitated. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Carlisle stopped at a light and turned to face him. "I love you, too, son. I really do."

Edward settled back and relaxed. Okay, so it hadn't been so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Caius had gone back home with Aro and Marcus, and now it was just the Cullens and Jasper again. Emmett had started to hint that he should seriously leave, but Carlisle always negated that.

_"He doesn't have to leave. Any friend of Edward's is welcome here."_

One day, they were hunting without Carlisle, who was heading out to join them, when Jasper halted them, growling.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Backtrack. Now."

"Why should we?"

"Coven approaching."

"So what?" Emmett demanded.

"Maria's men?" Edward asked tensely.

Jasper inhaled as the wind blew. "Smells a whiskey and smoke. Theys burnin' folk again. Gunpowder residue. Been shot at by humans, probably who were huntin'. Smell a blood. Theys huntin' themselves."

"So yes," Edward said, backing up. "C'mon. We want our coven leader around when they reach us. Let's get to Carlisle."

"No!" Emmett said. "There's no way I'm running away from a fight."

"Emmett, listen ta meh. They don't play fair. They'll kill ya without a second thought," Jasper said firmly. "Let's go."

"No! I don't have to listen to you! You aren't the boss of me!"

"Emmett," Edward begged. "You don't know what you're doing. We need Dad! Let's go!"

"Too late," Jasper growled, backing behind them and standing there with his arms crossed like a bouncer at a nightclub.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked a condescending male voice.

"Looks like a group of vampires, Tony," said another male.

They turned to see seven vampires, all male, staring at them.

"Yeah, Freddy, and they're veggie eaters, too," said the shortest one.

"Tsk, tsk," Tony said with a shake of his head. "Going against our natural instincts."

"And who do we have back there?" asked Freddy with a grin, pointing at the honey haired halfling.

"Well if it ain't Jasper Whitlock!" said a fourth one. "Ooh, did we hit the jackpot!"

"You are the stupidest idiots in the world if you think he's going to go with you," Edward said dryly.

"Hold on boys," Tony said, holding up his hand. He was studying Esme. "Well aren't you a beauty."

"The blonde ain't bad either," Freddy laughed.

"Well, we don't fight our natural instincts so…" Tony purred.

There was a flash of movement. Emmett was pinned by the short one, a very tall one, and a burly vampire with red hair. Edward was snagged by two more, while Freddy snagged Rosalie and Tony went for Esme. There was the sound of ripping clothing and suddenly the two females were topless. They were fighting to get free of the pins that the two males had them in, but the males were clearly stronger and knew what they were doing. Tony surveyed in delight the two males that were pinned…Wait a second. _Two?!_

"Where's Jasper?" he demanded.

"Rahght here, asshole," Jasper whispered in his ear.

In a deft movement, he'd freed Esme, then turned and did the same for Rosalie. They both covered their chests and hurried away, looking back fearfully. He quickly decapitated the two offenders then turned to the ones holding Emmett. His wife and mother needed his strength right now, and not just the physical. He freed him.

"Y'all go take care a yer wife!" Jasper barked, and Emmett obeyed in a human's heartbeat, speeding off after them.

When he turned around, Edward was free, and one of his assailants was missing an arm. Jasper grinned at his friend and they quickly destroyed the rest of the vampires. They swiftly gathered the pieces and burned them. When the fire was high, Carlisle showed up. He surveyed the clearing.

"What happened?" he asked Edward. "Did you and Emmett fight?"

"Carlisle!" came Esme's desperate voice.

He turned, taking in the fact that she was completely topless, then caught her as she hit him. She began crying in earnest. He was bewildered, more so when he saw Rosalie was sobbing, too, held by her husband and wearing his shirt.

"What in the _hell_ happened?" Carlisle demanded, much more loudly than before.

"There was this other coven, Dad," Emmett said swiftly. "They wanted to rape Mom and Rose. They pinned me and Eddy, but Jasper got away and saved them, then us."

"Other coven? How did you run into them?"

Emmett looked away. "Jasper and Eddy said they were dangerous, but I was being an ass and didn't listen to them. If we'd gone to find you…I don't know what would have happened, but it wouldn't have been as bad."

"They'd a tried the same damn thing unless we outnumbered 'em," Jasper snarled. "Carlisle only woulda leveled the playin' field, and they woulda been in a killin' mood then."

"What are Maria's men doing up this far north?" Edward asked.

"Don't know," Jasper replied in the same tone he'd had before. "But Ah would bet it has ta do with meh. Don't it always?"

"That old bitch'll never die," Edward groused.

"Amen ta that," Jasper spat.

Carlisle studied Jasper. His hackles still seemed to be raised, as if another wave would come and try the same thing. He hummed and pushed his wife back so he could strip his shirt off and cover her properly. She smiled through her tears, clearly grateful. He kissed her possessively then pulled back.

"I assume that that's not wood that's burning?" he asked coldly.

"Nope. It's the assholes," Jasper said with a nod, staring into the flames. "Y'all go home. Eddy 'n' Ah'll watch the fire 'til it dies."

Carlisle smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Jasper. I will want to talk with you later."

"Y'all go on," Jasper said. "Prove ta yer wives that yer there for 'em. We'll be back tamarra."

All four of them stiffened in brief embarrassment before shrugging it off. He clearly had been around for a while and knew what they were all thinking and what they needed. They raced off back toward the house. Edward stared into the fire.

"I'm glad we're not going back tonight. Dad knows about my problem, and I don't want him to be self conscious when he's…you know."

"Havin' sex?" Jasper asked blankly.

"Yeah. That." Edward paused as the others went out of his mental range then went to kiss Jasper's cheek. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You did good. You protected the family. You stopped those horrible vampires from raping Mom and Rose. You did a good job, Jazz. You can relax now. Take a few deep breaths and try to relax, okay?"

Jasper nodded, following Edward's instructions. Twelve breaths in, and he finally relaxed, sinking down to the ground, sighing as the tension left his body. Edward followed him down, and they sat there in companionable silence, staring into the flames until they died away, and they were left in the growing dusk.

Edward breathed in the comforting scent of his coven leader. Yes, Jasper was his coven leader. He had changed Edward into a halfling, and Caius was his, too, if not for the vampire, then for the halfling. The scent of Jasper was soothing to both of them. It promised safety and care, shelter from the elements, hot food in their bellies, and cool drink or warm blood to soothe their thirst. Edward felt sort of the same way about Carlisle, and Caius about Aro, but there was just something different about Jasper. Maybe it was because he was a halfling like them. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because he was a fighting man, whereas Aro and Carlisle weren't. War ran through his blood with each thump of his heart. Sure, he could curb the desires, but once he was riled, it took a while for him to go back to the docile creature he could be.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah, Eddy?"

"I love you."

"And Ah love you. But that dumbass brother a yers needs a serious talkin' to."

"Dad'll be sure to talk to him," Edward reassured him. "Now, you hungry or thirsty?"

"Ah need blood, an' there's a wolf pack over yonder."

"Then let's go hunt wolf."

They stood and took off toward the pack, feeling connected, as only fighting together could connect people.


	5. Chapter 5

All four of them looked content when the two halflings walked into the house the next morning. Emmett lunged for Jasper, who automatically went defensive, but he was caught completely off guard when Emmett picked him up in a huge hug, kissing his cheek affectionately. Jasper stared at him strangely when he was set down.

"What wuz that fer?"

"What do you mean what was that for?" Emmett demanded harshly. "You stopped those jerks from raping my wife _and_ my mother!"

"Oh. That. 'Twas nuthin', honest."

"No, Jasper, it was not nothing," Carlisle said seriously. "If you hadn't been there, things would not have gone the same way. We are very grateful, all four of us. Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts."

"Uh, no problem."

"Are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Whatcha mean?"

"You were…irritated last night after the fight."

"Oh. Yeah. Ah'm fine. Fightin' just riles meh. Sorry if'n I said some stuff that sounded 'fensive. Ah wuz a soldier once 'pon a tahme, and curses come natural-like fer meh in stressful sitiations."

"Don't you worry about cursing in those kinds of situations. I would have had a few choice words myself," Carlisle said with a sharp nod.

Jasper nodded, and he couldn't help but notice the emotions in the room. They were happy, peaceful. That confused him, and he left the room, disturbed. They followed him. He growled low in his throat, causing them to pause.

"Something wrong?" Esme asked.

"Ah need…space."

"Oh. Certainly," Carlisle said. "We need to hunt anyway. Coming Edward?"

"I hunted last night. I'm going to make us breakfast. Thanks though."

They took off, and Edward walked into the kitchen. Jasper followed, causing the younger halfling to laugh.

"So, you need space from _them_."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Theys happy 'round meh."

"Yeah. So?"

"You and Caius is the only ones that's ever happy 'n' peaceful 'round meh."

"Carlisle has, certainly."

"Not since he had that conversation with Aro and the others 'bout who would win in a fight. Usually he becomes wary 'n' protective of y'all when Ah come in a room, 'specially a Esme and Rosalie. Now…now he's joyful to see meh, fer lack of a better term. That just throws meh off somethin' fierce."

"You saw them for five minutes, and that's what you got out of that?" Edward asked as he pulled out some bacon and held it up.

"Bacon's fahne. And yes. Ah've got a hundred fifty-three years a practice with mah empathy, and with mah telepathy. Combined, ya can figger things out real quick."

"Let me feel what they were," the bronze-haired halfling said.

Jasper took a deep breath and relaxed, letting the feelings permeate the room. Edward relaxed and sighed, smiling happily.

"Ooh, this feels _good_ , Jazz."

"Yeah, but it's completely outta character," Jasper replied.

"Not really."

"Huh?"

"You saved Rose and Mom from being raped and potentially beaten and killed afterwards. They're grateful for obvious reasons, and so are Dad and Em."

"But…" Jasper looked uncomfortable.

"You want me to talk with them?"

"What would ya say?"

"I'm not sure. How about something like, 'Could you stop being so thankful to Jasper? He's really uncomfortable with it.'?"

Jasper stood up and punched Edward's arm, wiping the shit-eating grin off of his face. "Real funny, Eddy."

"I think you're overreacting," Edward said, rubbing the growing bruise then flipping the bacon. "Get the eggs, would you?"

He nodded, pulling out the requested items. He cracked them into the frying pan, and Edward watched him. He was blocking his mind.

"You okay?"

"'M fahne."

"Then why do you have a shield up?"

"Ah just…Ah'm confused. Ah needs ta sort through it on mah own."

"If you need to keep your thoughts to yourself, go on. Just tell me if you need to talk."

They ate in silence then cleaned up. Jasper was deep in thought when the rest of the Cullens came into the house. Emmett coerced Edward into playing a zombie game with him. Jasper watched.

"Up, down, left, left, down, up, rahght," he said. The game was paused and they turned to look at him.

"What? Is that some sort of combo?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"Yes."

"What do you get?" Jasper stared at him, so Emmett turned back and asked him to repeat it. He did.

There was a bright light on the screen as all of the zombies were completely obliterated. Emmett yelled in delight.

"Holy _shit_! How in the world did you find that?! I've looked up all the cheats for this game, and I've never seen that one!"

"Mah grandsons lahke that game. They gets meh ta play it ev'ry once in a while. That particular brand always has a massive weapon in their zombie version. Ya gotta fahnd it out fer yerself. Ah've spent many an hour tryin' differnt combos. Yer just lucky Ah've played this version."

There was dead silence. "You…have a grandson?" Carlisle asked in confusion.

Jasper stiffened and blushed. "Um, no. Ah gots lots a grandsons, and granddaughters. They keep marrying and havin' more."

He could feel their sharp stares. "Were you married before you became a halfling? Or can halflings have children?" the doctor queried.

"Halflings cannot have children," Edward said, splitting his attention between the game and his father. "Male and female alike, they are completely sterile, else Alice May would be having more children than what she's got."

"Who's Alice May?" Esme asked.

"A sister of Jasper's," Carlisle said. "But Edward won't tell me anything about her."

"He ain't even s'posed ta mention her," Jasper said distastefully.

"Sorry, Jazz."

"Does Jazz like jazz?" Emmett teased.

"Yes."

Emmett blinked at the matter-of-fact tone that he used. He paused the game and turned to Jasper.

"Does Jazz like rock?"

"In moderation."

"What about dubstep?"

"Irritatin' after a while."

"Bluegrass?" Carlisle asked.

"Gotta love that rhythm and blues."

They laughed.

"What about country?" Esme asked.

"Nope."

That certainly surprised everyone.

"Really?" they all asked.

"If'n we're still usin' the term 'lahke', then yes."

They were confused, so Edward had mercy on them.

"Jazz, do you _love_ country music?"

"Yep. Best kinda music there is."

Emmett laughed. "Who woulda thought that a back country hick could play word games?"

"Emmett Scott Cullen!" Carlisle gasped. "Apologize immediately."

"Eh, that's alrahght, Carlisle. Ah ain't never gone ta school. Ah can only read 'cuz a Caius. Ah'm real bad at that Alg'bra stuff. Cain't draw. Ah can play music, though, 'n' Ah know tons 'bout history."

"No. It is unacceptable, no matter what you say. Emmett. Now."

"Sorry, Jasper," Emmett muttered.

"Now, you've had enough of that game station for today. Off. Now."

"But I just got on it half an hour ago!"

"I don't care. Get off."

Emmett sullenly turned it off and stormed up to his room. Carlisle watched him go, frowning. Rosalie went to go after him.

"No."

She made a face, but obeyed, going to sit on the couch. Jasper suddenly realized, in those small, almost meaningless happenings, what Carlisle was subconsciously doing.

"No!" he shrieked, surging to his feet. The remaining Cullens looked at him.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Sir, it ain't that Ah don't 'preciate the offer, but Ah don't need one. Ah ain't neva needed one, and Ah ain't neva gonna need one."

Edward blinked then turned to his father. "I'd call you paranoid, Jazz, but I can see him starting the process," he said, studying the vampire.

"No! Ah refuse! No way in hell! Not happenin'!" Jasper said, his voice becoming slightly panicked.

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"Ya know damn well why!"

"But Carlisle is nothing like—"

"NO!"

Jasper shot up the stairs and slammed the door to Edward's room. They blinked and stared after him. Edward sighed, bringing their attention to him.

"What was that all about?" Carlisle asked.

Edward grimaced. "I can't tell you. It's Jasper's business."

"Everything seems to be Jasper's business," the doctor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, I didn't get all the information right off the bat, and neither do you," Edward said reproachfully. "You've got to earn his trust before he'll tell you stuff. That's the way both Jasper and Caius are. They're very repressed individuals."

"But they seem so happy," Emmett said from his room.

"I said _re_ pressed, not _de_ pressed. You can be happy and repressed."

"Thank you, Dr. Edward."

"Smartass," Edward countered.

"Boys," Carlisle said sharply. "Edward, how are they repressed?"

"If you don't know how or why Caius is repressed, your lacking something up here," Edward said, pointing to his temple.

"Alright, not Caius. Age affects him. What about Jasper?"

"He's had a really hard life."

"How hard?"

"Two separate wars, bad family life, and a bitch of a woman."

"Edward," Carlisle said in exasperation.

"No. Not this time, Dad. That bitch is a bitch and there's no other way to describe her."

"Maria?" Esme guessed.

"Yeah."

"Not the leader of the Mexican Coven Maria?" Carlisle asked, staring at him.

"Yeah."

"What does she have to do with Jasper?"

"She was his—" Edward started then screamed as loud as he could, gripping his head and dropping to the floor. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Damn rahght yer sorry," Jasper muttered from where he lay on the bed.

"Was that necessary, Jasper?" Carlisle asked from the living room.

"Yes. Now stop askin' 'bout meh. He ain't 'lowed ta tell ya nuthin' else."

"Fine. We won't ask anymore. If Emmett promises to behave, we can watch a movie. Want to join us, Jasper?"

"No."

"Very well. Now, what movie should we watch?"

"How about…" Edward said, and Jasper could hear the mischief in his tone. "Davy Crockett?"

"Davy Crockett?" Emmett asked. "Old fashioned, but it's a good movie. Rose?"

"Not the first one. I don't like it when his wife dies."

"River Pirates then," Edward said.

"Why are you grinning like that, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Oh, Jasper! Would you like to join us _now?_ " Edward teased.

Jasper didn't move. "Ah hate you, ya know that, rahght?"

"You're welcome to join us," Carlisle said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause Ah'll be quotin' the whole damn movie, an' nobody lahkes meh doin' that."

"So instead you're going to stay upstairs and quote it?" Edward asked.

"Ah hate you."

Edward laughed again. "Come on, Jazz. Be a part of the family."

Jasper stiffened. Those words had been chosen carefully. Edward wanted him to give Carlisle a chance to be his father, which was what the fuss was from earlier. Fear clutched at his breast. If he went down there, he would be telling Edward that he would give Carlisle a chance. If he didn't, he would be telling Edward that he wanted nothing to do with him. The question was, did he want a father? More specifically, did he want Carlisle as a father?

The soldier shivered and slowly got up and went downstairs. Carlisle beamed at him, patting the couch beside him.

Jasper glanced at Edward, who gave him an encouraging smile, then sank down into the cushions. He was very tense.

"What's that stupid song called?"

"Ballad a Davy Crockett?" Jasper asked.

"No, the one the river dude sings."

"Ain't got no name. Spose ya could call it 'King a the River.'"

"How much do you know about this movie?"

Jasper snorted.

"Listen to the thunder, hear the winds roar

Hurricane's a comin', board up the door

Load up the cannon, call out the law

Worstest calamity that folks ever saw

Girls run and hide, brave men shiver.

I'm Mike Fink, King of the River!

Edward laughed and joined in.

"Oh, he's a ring-tailed roarer and a tough old alligator

Oh, he's bull-nosed bully and a real depopulator!

Oh, what a fightin' devil! He'll spit right in your eye!

He's gonna live forever! Born too mean to die!"

"…You really are going to quote the whole movie at us, aren't you?" Rosalie asked irritably.

"Not if'n ya don't want meh to. But Ah can."

"I believe it," Emmett said. "It certainly seems like it's your kind of movie."

"Ah like it. Ah'm too young ta have met 'em, but Ah really woulda lahked to."

"Who?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Crockett an' Fink."

"Well, I've heard good things about one of them," Carlisle said with a smile.

Jasper flashed him a brief smile then looked at the screen.

"Play it, Edward," Carlisle said, leaning back with his arm around his wife. She snuggled into him, Rosalie doing the same with her mate.

_'I don't know if I can do this, Edward,'_ Jasper thought nervously.

_'Sure you can. I'll help all I can,'_ Edward reassured him. _'Now, movie's on.'_

Jasper was happy to take in their calm, happy emotions and lose himself in the movie. He would think it over later.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper was naked and bloody in a cage that was made with the burn liquid mixed in with the steel. It could have been wood, and Jasper wouldn't have been able to break out of it. Burns covered his body from the same liquid. He shivered as he thought about how he got there.

After they had watched that movie, they had spent some time talking before Jasper and Edward went to bed. Nightmares of his past had plagued Jasper for hours. When he finally woke up screaming, Carlisle had been there, and it had been too much. Once the doctor went off to work, and the kids to school, Jasper had told Esme that he needed to take a walk. She consented and he walked. And walked. And walked. Then he broke into a dead run toward Texas.

Of course, he passed into Maria's territory. And this time, she was ready for him. He had been ambushed by thirteen vampires. He'd killed nine of them, but the other four had pinned him just right, and, after ten blows to the head, he'd finally fallen unconscious. He woke up naked and caged, and Maria took great pleasure in trying to 'persuade' him to rejoin her cause. She wasn't gentle. And now, bones broken, skin blistered and burned, multitudes of new bite scars to go with the thousands he'd already had, he felt all alone and was actually considering joining her.

"You're not so tough, you know that, right?" asked a male voice.

Jasper looked up blankly to see a tall, well muscled male. He had red eyes, dark hair, and Mexican skin, and he was shirtless and barefoot. Jasper knew that he had mirrored the vampire's choice in clothing a hundred twenty-four years ago. He frowned.

"She's yer mate?"

"Yes," the male said proudly.

"What's yer name?"

"Alejandro."

"And ya think she loves ya. That she'd do anythin' fer ya."

"Yeah."

"Does she bite off yer dick?"

He cringed and moved to cover himself. "What's it to you?"

"I used ta be in yer position. Now, take a good, long look at what she's doin' ta meh, and know that in twenty years, it could be you."

"She would never," Alejandro spat. "And you know why?"

"'Cause she loves ya," Jasper intoned listlessly.

He paused and backed away from the cage, looking spooked. There was a soft noise.

"Tsk, tsk," Maria said once her lover had gone. "Telling my secrets, Jasper Whitlock?"

"Go ta hell, bitch."

"Aw, so you still don't want to join me. Fine. Isabella. Bring me more fire liquid."

"Yes, ma'am," she said, her red eyes boring into the naked male before she took off.

"Ya've got a whole new crew. Cain't fahnd good help these days?"

"They enjoy misbehaving," Maria said with a shrug.

"Here you are ma'am," Isabella said, holding out the canister.

"Good. Come here, Jasper," Maria purred.

Jasper shook his head. "Go ta hell."

Her pleasant demeanor changed, and she hissed and threw the canister at him with all her vampire strength. He closed his eyes, waiting the second and a half that it should have taken for impact. He heard the canister break, but there was no new sensation of fire eating his skin. He opened his eyes to see Carlisle standing between him and Maria. Maria looked taken aback by the appearance of this golden-eyed vampire.

"Hello," she said cautiously as she observed him and the rest of the Cullens.

Carlisle frowned at her. "Let him go. Now."

"He's mine to do with as I please."

"No. He's mine," Carlisle said firmly. "I have staked my claim on him, and if you want to challenge me, it's your funeral."

"Jasper, I'm surprised at you!" Maria laughed. "Giving yourself to a weaker vampire like that. You're really whoring around, aren't you?"

Jasper curled up tighter, hiding his face. He didn't feel very good, and he was in no mood to banter with Maria anymore.

"Aw, did I hurt the little boy's feelings?" she purred playfully, trying to step around Carlisle.

She gasped when Carlisle snapped his teeth two inches from her neck. She immediately went into fighting mode, roaring angrily. Five other vampires rushed around her, and both covens took a stance.

"You really want to fight me for that little piece of trash?" Maria queried.

"He's not trash. He's my son!" Carlisle snapped then made the first move.

The fight was quick. Maria was sent away with her tail between her legs. She'd lost a female in the fight, and she didn't want to be next. Carlisle watched her leave carefully then turned and broke the cage to pieces, kneeling down beside Jasper, who was still curled up in a ball. He lightly stroked the burned skin.

"Oh, Jasper," he whispered.

"Jazz! Jazzy, are you okay?!"

Jasper's eyes surged open, and he looked behind him. "Alice! Alice, what're y'all doin' here?"

"I saw her take you and I ran for the Cullens. I thought they could help, and they did!" Alice said, dropping to her knees beside him.

"Ah…Alice, ya know Ah wants ya ta stay 'way from Maria," he scolded.

"I wasn't gonna leave you with her, Jazz," Alice exclaimed. "Not for one second longer than could be helped. You hear?"

"Aw, Alice. Ah love ya. Ah truly do."

"Now that I know you're safe, I gotta get back. Jonathan made me swear that I'd see his play. He's quite the actor."

Jasper smiled weakly, nodding slightly. "K. Y'all say 'howdy' fer meh."

"I will." She kissed his cheek tenderly then stood and gave one to Edward. "See ya, Eddy."

"See ya," Edward said, waving her off.

They watched her go before focusing on Jasper again. Carlisle picked him up and began to run back home, the others following. Jasper whimpered as the air stung at his burns. Carlisle made a soft noise in his throat. "Easy, Jasper. Easy. We'll be there soon. Then you'll get a bath and be tucked into bed. Okay?"

Jasper let out a strangled noise, curling close to Carlisle. He was in some serious pain. Sometime during the run, Jasper fell into an uneasy sleep. He woke to the sensation of warm water searing his burns. He sobbed and tried to get away from the pain. There was a soft hand on his cheek and a gentle shush.

"It's okay, Jazz. I'm here. I'm here, don't you worry," Carlisle reassured him. "Relax. I know it hurts. I've got to clean you before I reset your bones. Your ribs are bruised and feel broken."

Jasper nodded, drawing strength from that kind voice. He felt so weak, and he was rather frightened, but he felt strangely safe with Carlisle. He was so nice, so strong, so wonderful. He relaxed as best he could as Carlisle gently bathed him. When he was clean, he was carried into the office, where Edward was waiting with a powerful sedative that Caius had taught them how to make.

"Whatchoo gonna do ta meh?" Jasper managed to ask weakly.

"I've got to cut into you and reset your ribs," Carlisle said. "Edward says that this sedative will render you completely unconscious, and that you shouldn't wake up for a couple days, which should give you time to heal."

Jasper stared at them, worried. He would be entirely helpless in front of this man.

"What are you thinking, Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah'm a wondrin' if'n Ah can trust you that much."

"Oh. I see." There was a pause. "And the verdict is?"

Jasper spent a good two minutes contemplating his feelings. He finally looked up, and the entire house waited with baited breath for his answer.

"Ah guess. Ah don't think ya'd hurt meh."

"I would never! Not unless it was beneficial to you, like this, for example."

Jasper nodded and opened his mouth. Edward dumped the powder on his tongue, and the honey-haired boy swallowed. Then took the glass of water and, after sitting up painfully, he downed the whole thing before collapsing back.

"Count," Edward said.

Jasper obeyed. It took one hundred seconds for the sedative to work. Jasper's voice started to slur around fifty, and he'd barely managed to say one hundred before he was out. Carlisle was in disbelief.

"Wow. That stuff really works."

"Works on vampires, too, though it takes close to half an hour for it to work, and they don't sleep as long," Edward said with a smile.

"And Caius invented it?"

"He likes playing around with different plants and stuff. That's how he made the cooling paste."

"That man is incredible."

"I don't think I would consider Caius a man," Edward said as Carlisle grabbed a scalpel. "He was frozen at the same age as Jazz."

"What age is that?" Emmett asked form the doorway where the rest of the family stood.

"Nineteen."

"Really?" Carlisle asked as he slowly sliced a line down the center of Jasper's chest. "They both seem older than that."

"They both had to mature quickly. They can be quite childish when they want to be. But they'd never show it to you. At least, not yet. Jazz doesn't know how to feel about you, which is why he ran away."

"That's gross," Emmett said, wrinkling his nose as Carlisle peeled open Jasper's chest.

"Oh, c'mon Em. You've sliced up a deer before," Edward scolded.

"No. I can handle the gore. It's that terrible smell. What is that?"

"Huh?" Edward sniffed, getting right up close to the open flesh. "All I smell is Jasper."

"Jasper stinks when he's open like that," Rosalie said, mirroring her husband's expression.

Edward considered that. "Halfling blood isn't supposed to be appealing to vampires. It's because they're part vampire themselves. That's probably what you're smelling."

"Well, I'm going out," Rosalie said. "I need to go shopping anyway. The school dance is coming up. Help me, Mom?"

"Certainly," Esme said with a smile. "And we can rent Emmett a tux. Come on, son."

"Normally I'd say no, but that smell…yeesh!" Emmett said, gagging. "Let's go."

When they had left the house, Edward sniffed again. "Does it really smell that bad?"

"It…isn't pleasant," Carlisle admitted as he reassembled Jasper's ribs. They healed at an astounding rate when the bones were in the right place. But the doctor noticed that they only healed when they were straight, which wasn't like vampire and human bones. He was fascinated.

"His body knows when to heal," he muttered to nobody in particular.

"Yeah. That's a halfling advantage," Edward said with a smile.

Carlisle nodded then they focused on their task. It took an hour and a half for the ribs to heal. The doctor then placed the skin together. He watched as the skin began melting together slowly.

"It goes faster if you lick it," Edward said. "Just like with vampires."

Carlisle leaned down and began to lick. Once Jasper was properly sealed, he checked for anymore broken bones, but he found none. That done, he picked up the soldier and carried him to Edward's room. Edward quickly stripped the sheets down then let Carlisle gently tuck in the boy. Edward watched as his father looked at him with that one look. The look that said, "Be my child. Please." He swallowed.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Don't expect him to be as easy as the rest of us."

"What?"

"He has daddy issues. Bad ones. You've got to understand that. Don't push him too hard. He'll come to you when he's ready. You have to build up trust. That's how he works, and he doesn't really trust that easy. I'm afraid you'll have to work even harder to get him to trust you. Mom and Em and Rose, not so much. But you…You're a dominant male figure. He doesn't work well with those. He tends to clash violently with them because he sees his father in them. Please, you've got to understand. Please?"

Carlisle stared at him for a few moments then looked back down at Jasper, nodding. "I'll try. He's so different from the rest of you. But he needs love. I can sense that he needs me. I hope I can help him. I want to help him."

"He won't want your help at first. After this, he's going to try to prove that he's tough and that he doesn't need anybody."

"You're sure?"

"Seventy-five percent sure," Edward said after a short pause.

"And the other twenty-five?"

"Jasper could surprise us. Even after ninety-five years, he can still shock me, and he can shock Caius, too, which is extremely hard to do."

"I see." Carlisle watched Jasper's peaceful face for a minute. "Let's go. He needs rest."


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper slowly came to snuggled against somebody. He curled closer to them. That warm, enticing scent promised safety, something he'd rarely felt in his life. Usually he was the one who promised safety. He inhaled deeply, humming in delight. An arm slipped around him, pulling him flush against whoever it was, and a voice spoke.

"Easy, Jazz. You're probably sore."

Jasper hummed. "Ah is, Carlisle. But it's okay." He inhaled again before sense caught up with him, and he gasped, shooting off the bed in surprise. "Carlisle!"

"Hey, easy!" Carlisle exclaimed, blurring over to him. "You've been sleeping for three days. Don't move so fast!"

Jasper stared at Carlisle shyly. "Whatchoo doin' holdin' meh lahke that?"

"You had nightmares whenever I left, so I figured I'd stay in the room with you. I just sort of settled on the bed, and you, _ahem_ , seemed to like that."

Jasper felt his face flame, and he looked away. When he shifted under the vampire's stare, he felt the soreness Carlisle had been talking about. The doctor noticed his grimace.

"Come now. Let me help you stretch out."

Jasper hesitated then nodded. He stood and Carlisle led him through a series of stretches that covered what seemed to be every muscle the halfling had. He felt much, much better when they were done.

"Better?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Jasper muttered, his face turning red again.

"I didn't mind, you know."

"What?"

"You needing me. I didn't mind. It takes a real man to say he needs somebody else. You didn't say it, per se, but you acted it out. Somewhere in your mind, I think you knew what you were doing. You said my name several times."

Jasper's face turned redder. "Ah wasn't callin' fer ya ta be there."

"Why were you saying my name then?"

"Ah…Ah was havin' nightmares 'bout…'bout you."

Carlisle stiffened. "I-I see." He looked at the ground. "What were they about?" Jasper hesitated, so Carlisle spoke again. "The only two here are my wife and myself. The kids are at school."

Jasper swallowed. "Ah don't lahke talkin' 'bout it…"

"Jasper," Carlisle said gently. "Trust me. Please."

The boy hesitated then sighed. "Might as well bring Esme up here."

She was at the door in seconds. "Yes?"

Jasper swallowed, looking around. All three of them were standing, so Esme smiled.

"How about we move down to the living room?" she said. "That way we can sit down."

They blurred down there and seated themselves. Silence fell as Jasper wrestled with his fears and thoughts. He wanted so badly to trust them, but his experiences screamed at him that they would only hurt him. They waited patiently for five minutes then Carlisle repeated his question in a tender tone.

"So, what were they about?"

"You," Jasper said shortly.

"What about me?"

"You was beatin' meh and tellin' meh what a failure Ah is and how ya ain't neva gonna wanna be mah…a part a yer fam'ly."

Carlisle and Esme were both floored. They stared at Jasper like he had a second head for a good minute. The concept of Carlisle doing something like that was so shocking, so repulsive, that it took Jasper's face turning red from their intense gazes to snap them out of it. Carlisle stood and lightly placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Jasper, I would never, _ever_ do such a thing. Have I given an indication that I would?"

"Naw. Ya haven't," Jasper said quietly. "'Tain't yer fault anyhow."

"Then what prompted these nightmares?"

Jasper went quiet again. He spoke a minute later. "Edward says yer daddy used ta beat ya with a strap."

"Yes." Carlisle paused. "Did your father beat you with a strap?"

"Naw. He used switches. Or braided whips. He even used the brandin' irons if'n Ah was bad 'nuff. Lahke the time Ah drank a bottle a his best moonshine. Ah woke up two days later in the barn after that 'un."

The two vampires were shocked again, and not just a little bit horrified and disgusted. They were also rather sickened. To have your father treat you that way? No wonder the boy had nightmares. Carlisle leaned forward slowly to kiss his forehead, giving Jasper time to reject it, but to his surprise, Jasper pressed into it. The poor thing needed comfort more than he thought. Esme quickly joined her husband in comforting the halfling, covering his head with kisses and murmuring sweetly into his ear.

Jasper suddenly stood and pushed out of their hands, going to stand by the window. They stood as well, staring at him.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Ah don't cry."

"There is nothing wrong with shedding tears, Jasper," Esme said firmly.

"Ah gots ta be strong. Fer Alice. And Caius. And Edward. And mah fam'ly."

"You don't have to be strong all the time, Jasper," Carlisle said, deliberately padding over to him. He took his hand and led him away from the window. "You need to cry. Trust us. We won't hurt you the way you fear. We just want to be there for you."

Jasper shivered, looking down. The first tear slipped down his cheek, and he crumpled. Carlisle caught him and held him close, Esme joining him. They whispered about what a good person he was, how they loved him, how he made their family more complete. The words touched Jasper deeply, and he finally felt like he was home. He'd never felt that before. Not when he was a child. Not when he was in the Confederate army. Not when he was in Maria's army. Not when he broke free and tried to be with his family. Not when he traveled all over the world with Caius. Not when he lived on his own in the forest. But here, with these vegetarian vampires, who promised to love and care for him, to be his parents if he so wished, here he was home. He sobbed all the harder because of it.

Esme was shaken by the emotions that bombarded her, but Carlisle kept a calm face, sending reassuring waves to the boy. When Jasper finally calmed down, the emotions ebbed away, leaving all three of them rather drained. He took a deep breath and wiped his cheeks, letting out a shaky breath. He felt rather shy as the two vampires smiled at him, smiling back.

"There. Now isn't that better?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yessah."

"Don't call me sir, Jasper, unless you're in trouble," the doctor said. "Call me Carlisle. Or Father."

"Carlisle then," Jasper said, nodding.

The blond vampire looked briefly upset then smiled again. "Now, why don't you tell us about your family."

Jasper hesitated, then took the plunge. He talked about the old ones, the young ones, the boys and the girls. He talked of their hobbies and skills, talents and educations. He talked of the ones long gone, and the ones that had just come. He talked of the many who had estranged themselves, and the few who'd come back. He just talked and talked until Edward and the others got home, and the best part was that Carlisle and Esme actually listened. They asked questions. They _cared._

"Jasper?" Edward asked in surprise when he walked through the door.

"Howdy," Jasper greeted.

"…Other twenty-five percent?" Edward asked his father.

"Big time," Carlisle said. "But it wasn't all bad."

Edward smiled. "I never said it would be."

"Hm, I suppose you didn't."

"I have a question," Emmett said.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper, how old are you?"

"Hundred 'n' seventy-two. Why?"

"How come you still have an accent?"

"'Cuz Ah wants one."

"You _like_ that accent?" Emmett asked in surprise.

"Course Ah do. It's nahce ta have one. Sets meh 'part from t'others. Mah fam'ly's ain't as strong as mahne, not anymore at least, as ya saw with Alice. She lahkes not havin' one, though if'n she's a riled, it comes back." They nodded in understanding. "Why'd ya ask, anyhow?"

"I was just curious. I noticed that your sister didn't have one nearly as strong as yours, and I was wondering if you got it later because you wanted one."

"Ah was born and raised in Texas, Em," Jasper said with a nod. "Mah accent's natural-lahke fer meh. Ah ain't got no shame in it. Lahke Ah said, Ah'm rather partial to it."

He nodded. "Cool. I lost mine years ago. I miss it sometimes."

"Yous can always fahnd it 'gain, Emmett," Jasper said. "Even Caius' accent comes through sometimes."

"Caius has an accent?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep. It's an odd 'un that ye'll neva hear no more. He's the last a his kahnd. Aro 'n' Marcus have differnt ones. They was from a differnt area."

"You two will never cease to fascinate me," the doctor said with a smile.

"You feeling alright, Jazz?" Edward asked during a lull in the conversation.

"Yeah. Just tired," Jasper replied with a smile.

"You probably should go lay down again," Esme said. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

Jasper's cheeks warmed, but none of the three teens laughed at him, so he allowed the female to lead him up to his room and tuck him in. She perched on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair out of his forehead.

"I never get to do this with the others."

"What 'bout Ed?"

"He never tells me he's going to bed. And when you're not here, he doesn't go to bed at all."

Jasper snuggled down at Esme's bidding and she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Jazz."

"Night," he sighed, relaxing almost immediately into sleep. One last tired thought in his mind was that he hoped he woke up pressed against Carlisle again. That had been nice.


	8. Chapter 8

Being a part of a family was odd. Jasper had never really belonged with Alice and the others. But he certainly seemed to belong with these folks. Emmett and Rosalie, due to his actions with the other coven, eagerly called him brother, and Edward had already been doing that for years. Esme was acting very motherly toward him, and, though he didn't call her Mother, he readily accepted the behavior. Then there was Carlisle.

Jasper honestly was trying as hard as he could to forget the pain, the shame, the humiliation that his biological father had put him through, but it wasn't going well. Carlisle was being extremely patient, but Jasper could feel how hurt he was every time the boy flinched away from a reaching hand or a near kiss. It seemed as if that day with him and Esme hadn't happened at all. No matter how slowly he reached out, how gently he spoke, Jasper would quickly end up on the other side of the room.

He was sitting in his office, reading a medical journal when the front door of the house opened and closed rapidly.

"Daddy!" a female voice shrieked, and the next thing Carlisle knew, he had an armful of Alice. She pulled back and kissed his face repeatedly. The rest of the family had rushed upstairs as soon as they had registered that it wasn't Jasper or Edward that had come in the door. They were all just as bewildered as Carlisle.

"Not that I don't appreciate the affection, dear," Carlisle said with a smile. "But why are you calling me 'daddy'?"

Alice explained eagerly, and as she spoke, she got more excited, and the more excited she got, the stronger her accent was. "'Cuz Jazz told me that you want to be our father! I've seen you for years, and you seem so nice! It's gonna be great to have a daddy! Ya have ta come meet the rest a yer fam'ly! And then yer gonna have ta ride horses with us! Ah think Moccasin will be good fer ya, and—"

"Slow down!" Carlisle laughed. "I didn't know that I was getting _two_ children out of the deal!"

"Well, ya cain't very well gets meh without mah twin," Jasper said from behind the family. They parted and let him and Edward through.

"Oh, yes," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "Edward mentioned that she was your twin."

"Yep. But _Ah_ came out first," Jasper said smugly.

"But _I_ was turned at twenty-two, so I'm older," Alice responded, her accent gone again.

"That don't matter, and y'all knows it," the male halfling responded. "Ah was a halflin' sooner than you was, which means Ah'm the same 'mount older than you as Ah was the day we was born. Ya've gots ta believe meh, else I'll bite ya."

"Aw, your bark is worse than your bite," Alice said dismissively.

"That's impressive," Emmett said. "Since his bite is pretty bad, according to Eddy."

Alice and Jasper leveled gazes on him that promised death. Edward grabbed his brother, patting his shoulder.

"Bro? Don't take away the dog's bone when it's chewing on it."

"What?"

"Don't screw with Alice and Jazz when they're arguing, playful or otherwise. They both bite. And a halfling's bite is worse than a vampire's."

"Smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Edward," Alice said fondly.

Edward snickered. "At least I'm not in love with my enemy."

Alice yowled in rage. "I am _not_ in love with _Caius!_ "

"She is clearly in denial, wouldn't you say Jasper?" Edward laughed.

"She don't realize we caughts them a kissin' afore."

"Liars!"

"Aw, c'mon, Alice May, just admit it. Yer life'll be so much better if'n ya do," Jasper teased.

"You know what I think about Caius?" the small girl asked, puffing herself up.

"Now, Alice, Carlisle don't lahke—" Jasper started rapidly, but he wasn't fast enough as his sister decided to prove just how colorful her vocabulary was in about thirteen languages. She finished with a flourish then stood there, panting from the exertion. "Cursin'," Jasper finished blandly.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward burst into a fit of laughter.

"Wow!" Emmett said between guffaws. "I didn't know most of those!"

"I've heard it before!" Edward laughed. "But the quip about his mother and a snake is a new one!"

Rosalie stopped laughing first. "Does your new daughter get a spanking?" she asked her father.

Carlisle and Esme had been frozen from the first foul word out of Alice's mouth. Even they were shocked by the creativeness of some of those curses. They'd thought they'd heard it all, but this proved them wrong. Carlisle shifted at the question, but it was his wife who spoke first.

"She certainly deserves one," Esme said distastefully.

"Touch her and die."

Every eye was on Jasper, who looked very threatening all of a sudden. Alice touched her brother.

"Now, Jazzy. If Daddy thinks I deserve a spankin', then who're you to deny him?"

"Ah never let Father beat ya, and Ah ain't gonna let Carlisle."

"But Carlisle is not Father," Alice said gently. "He's better. He's so much better. And Edward's explained the whole discipline thing that he does. It's nothing like what Father used to do to you."

Jasper snarled, eyes gleaming in hellfire. "No!"

"I will not spank you, Alice," Carlisle said firmly. "But not because Jasper says no. You are getting your first warning with cursing. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Alice said politely.

"Now, you know what you're getting into with me as a father?"

"Explain it, please."

Carlisle was surprised by the request. When he'd asked the same question to Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, they had all answered in the affirmative. But he saw Alice's eyes dash over to Jasper, and he understood. Jasper needed an explanation, but hadn't asked for one. He wasn't going to either, if Carlisle knew him at all.

"Well," Carlisle started slowly. "I am in charge, first of all, as is Esme. We are firm, but fair, wouldn't you three say?"

"Yeah," Emmett said as he and his siblings nodded. "It feels unfair at the time, but looking back…They're never unfair."

Carlisle smiled at his children. "Good. Now, being in charge, it is our job to discipline you when you get out of line. I do it through spankings, which are deferred to me by my wife as well. Do not think that I will not find out about something. I usually do. It is best not to hide things from me for that reason. I will take it much better from you than from somebody else.

"Discipline is not all we offer though. We will be there for you if you need us. If you're stressed and overwhelmed, please, come to us. We'll help you. If you need a shoulder to cry on or a friendly ear, by all means, come to us. We will love you, lead you, and take care of you. That is what you are getting by joining this family."

Alice nodded, and Carlisle glanced over at Jasper, who'd gone to stand beside the window. His back was to him. Carlisle desperately wanted to see his face, but he looked back to Alice, who crawled into his lap again. Her mind lightly touched his, and he remembered that she was a halfling.

_'Give him time, Carlisle. He'll come around. I promise.'_

Carlisle held Alice, smiling softly at her. "I can't believe I have another daughter," he said fondly, kissing her forehead. "And another son. I thought for sure that I had all the children I was going to get. God is certainly lavish in his gift giving."

"Amen," Edward said. "Now it's official, Jazz."

"What is?" Jasper asked, his tone painfully neutral.

"That you're my brother and Alice is my sister."

Jasper slowly turned to look at him then offered a small smile. "Yeah, little brother. It is."

"Hey, only I can call him little brother!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Why? Ah's older 'n' both a ya."

"But I'm _taller_ than both of _you_ ," Emmett stressed proudly.

"If'n ya wants meh ta call ya 'big brother' Ah will. Ah don't particularly care either way."

"I like being the big brother. It means I'm a protector," the large boy said with a grin.

"Then Jazz should be the big brother," Rosalie ribbed.

Emmett gave her a look then pouted.

Jasper smiled. "Naw. Ah just fight good. Em's the one that knows how ta comfort. Ah'm just a monster when it comes ta comfort."

"Jasper Lee Whitlock!" Alice scolded. "You just get flustered easily. You are not a monster. You comfort in a different way than with words."

"Here, here!" Edward said loudly.

Jasper shrugged listlessly then turned back to the window. Alice went over and embraced him, standing up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"Jazz," she said tenderly.

"No, Alice."

She frowned but backed off then turned to Rosalie and Esme.

"I declare that we are going to have a girls' day out. To the mall!" she exclaimed, grabbing their hands and dragging them out the door.

They were laughing by the time they got in the car and drove off. Jasper watched them go. He was left with three males, two of which he really didn't want to be with.

"Okay, so they're having a girls' day. We can have a guys' day!" Emmett exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

"Hunting's always an option," Edward said with a smile.

Jasper shrugged. "Ah could catch a wolf er two."

"Excellent!" Carlisle said. "Let me change then we'll go."

The doctor raced off, leaving Emmett and Edward to start challenging each other. Jasper listened, but his heart wasn't in it. He didn't want to spend time with Carlisle. He would only have more nightmares.

"Bet you couldn't down a wolf faster than me," Emmett said, poking Jasper.

"Aw, yer slower than molasses in wintertime," Jasper said dismissively, trying to ignore his thoughts.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, coming in as he straightened his shirt.

"Yep," Emmett said happily.

"Good. Come on."

As they raced out the door, Jasper resigned himself to his fate. He was going to have terrible dreams forever.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Pathetic piece of shit!" Carlisle roared, slamming the metal rod down on Jasper's back. Jasper moaned, arching away, tears streaming down his face. He writhed as the man brought down the rod again._

"No! Father! Please!" _Jasper begged, feeling bruises form on around the bleeding gashes_

_"No! You're terrible. I don't know why I even let you into this family. You're not worth it!"_

"Father! Please stop it!"

_"No! This time, you're not getting back up!"_

"Ah'll do better! Ah will, Father!"

"Jasper!" Carlisle shook the boy hard. Jasper came out of the nightmare with a shuddering gasp. Edward was sitting up, yawning on the other side of the bed.

"Edward, go sleep in my office," Carlisle said seriously.

Edward nodded and walked out then the doctor settled on the edge of the bed. Jasper turned over and hid his face under the blankets. This was the twenty-third night in a row that Carlisle had woken him up because of nightmares. The vampire took a long, deep breath then crawled into the bed, pulling Jasper close. Jasper was tense and felt awkward pressed against the man's side. But, though he felt self conscious every time he did it, he latched onto Carlisle and pulled himself up to breath in the strong scent coming off of his neck. His heart slowed considerably as he inhaled greedily. When Jasper was calm again, Carlisle wrapped an arm around him.

"Better?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. Better." He took another breath, letting it out in a sigh. "Ah feel…" he started, but trailed off nervously.

"You feel what?" Carlisle asked. "Come now, Jazz. Trust me."

"…Safe. Ya know, when yer with me. Ah ain't never felt that afore."

Carlisle's emotions sang in happiness at that moment. "Thank you, Jasper. I feel safe with you, too."

"Ya do?" Jasper looked up at Carlisle, his dark green eyes gleaming in the light from the hallway.

"Yes. Your scent is very nice. Strong. Protective. Helps me to trust you."

"Thanks," Jasper said gratefully. "Ya don't know how much that means ta meh."

"I think I have an idea. It's like my big bear telling me he feels safe with me. It's not that it strokes your ego," Carlisle added quickly. "But it makes you feel…" He paused to think about it.

"Useful. Needed. Wanted," Jasper said softly.

Carlisle nodded. "Exactly." He paused. "You want to talk about it?"

It was the same question that he always asked after a nightmare. And for the first time, Jasper nodded.

"Only if'n ya promise ya won't be mad at meh."

"For a nightmare? Never. I promise."

Jasper nodded and, knowing the others were listening, shyly related what he'd seen. Carlisle tightened his grip, holding Jasper closer.

"I'm sorry your mind does this to you, Jasper." he said solemnly.

"Lahke Ah said afore, 'tain't yer fault."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "How about we go do something tomorrow? I'm off and it's going to rain."

"Really?" Jasper looked eager. "Can we go see some theatre?"

"You like theatre?" Carlisle asked, appearing very pleased.

"Yeah! There's the Lion King's playin'! Please?"

"I'll get the tickets right now," Carlisle said. "You get some sleep. I'll be in here in a few minutes to make sure you're not having anymore nightmares."

"Thanks, Carlisle," Jasper sighed, settling back down into the bed.

Carlisle smiled as he went to his office. Edward was sitting up on the couch. The doctor knew that Edward was reading his thoughts as much as he knew that Jasper hadn't been.

"Dad. Talk to me."

"I just…he calls me Father only when he's screaming in fear," he said, sounding disturbed. Esme was in the room in an instant with Emmett and Rosalie behind her.

"He can't help it, dear. His biological father sounds like an awful man," the vampire's wife said, going to kiss him.

"Jedidiah wasn't a man at all," Edward said darkly. "He was a monster. You don't even know the worst thing he did to Alice and Jazz. And don't ask. It's their business. But because of it, you will probably never spank Alice, Dad. Just so you know."

"What?" Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"Because he spanks us bare."

"So?"

A haunted look came over Edward's face. "I've seen the memory. The way he was looking at them when they were…" He shuddered hard and picked up his blanket. "I'm going back to bed."

He shoved past his brother and sister and hurried down the hall to his room. They were silent, and they actually felt Edward's mind withdraw from theirs. He clearly didn't want to 'hear' them talking about it.

"What could have happened?" Esme whispered ever so quietly.

"I don't know, dear," Carlisle said just as softly. "Hopefully I can help them with it."

"Carlisle?" asked a dreary voice from Edward's room.

"Yes, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, certain that he was going to get in trouble for talking about whatever it was.

"Ah had 'nother 'un."

"I'll be right there."

"Mmkay."

"Do not talk about it. He will tell us when he's ready," Carlisle warned in a voice just above nothing then hurried out to comfort his son.


	10. Chapter 10

"Grandpapa!" the young boy bellowed, leaping into Jasper's arms.

Jasper picked him up effortlessly, spinning him around then hugging him, a bright smile on his face.

"Howdy, lil fella!" Jasper said fondly.

"Grandpapa!" the boy scolded. "I've grown a whole two foot!"

"Two _feet_. C'mon boy. Ya've had schoolin'," Jasper snickered.

"Is Uncle Caius here?" the boy asked excitedly, looking behind the halfling to the shadows where the Cullens stood.

"No. Uncle Caius ain't here," Jasper said, gesturing for his vampire family to come out. "But Uncle Edward is, and so is his fam'ly."

" _Our_ family, Jazz," Edward said seriously as he and the others came out.

"Wow! They sparkle like you do when you go all crazy!" the boy said.

Jasper let his skin harden and his heart stop, and the sunrays beamed off of his skin like diamonds. The boy jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah! Like that!"

"Is the neighbors over?"

"Naw. It's just fam'ly."

"Good. Then Carlisle and t'other vampires can come on in," Jasper said with a smile then paused and growled, turning to the forest and crossing his arms. "Martin, go tell Grandmamma that we're here."

"Yessah," the boy said, dashing off toward the house.

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Mary Alice, y'all betta not be sneakin' off ta see the son of a bitch bastard that Ah done told ya seventeen tahmes to stop seein'."

"Ugh!" said a very female voice as she stormed out of the forest, glaring at him.

"How did she—?" Carlisle gasped; they hadn't even smelled or heard her.

"Does Alice May know you stole her favorite purple shirt?" Edward asked quietly.

"Can it, asshole!" the teenaged girl barked. "And you, ageless freak, I'm old 'nuff to make my own decisions. Baxter loves me!"

"He loves the thought a you naked and havin' sex with him!" Jasper boomed. "You is only seventeen years old! That age was fahne and dandy when Ah was a boy, but that wuz a differnt age! A child actually had 'sponsibilities an' chores! Mah sister 'n' Ah took care a twenty-two animals and she still went ta school! After makin' all our clothes and cookin' and cleanin' the whole cabin!"

"Aw, boo hoo," Mary Alice mocked. "You had a hard childhood. Well, _my_ childhood sucks, too!"

"And why is that?" Jasper demanded. "You got hot meals, a soft bed, air in the summer, heat in the winter, and the finest education ya can possibly want. You could make a career a goin' ta school if'n ya wanted to! We'd support ya doin' it! But instead all ya wanna do is run off with some boy that's as smart as an ostrich! So tell meh, how does yer childhood suck?"

"Because I'm related to you!"

Jasper snorted, marched right up to her, and threw her over his shoulder. "Your grandmamma will have words with you."

Panic exploded in her face. "No! I'm sorry, Grandpapa! Don't tell her!"

"Oh, Ah'm tellin' her," Jasper said firmly. He looked to his vampire family. "Come on. Ah'll show ya Alice's house."

They followed in shock. They'd never seen Jasper act so much like…well, like Carlisle! They were a little weirded out, except Edward, who was walking slightly behind Jasper to talk with Mary Alice.

"You really shouldn't test him like that. He's only looking out for you."

She snorted. "No! I should be able to live my life the way I want."

"Well then," Jasper said. "As soon as ya turn eighteen, you can get on the first bus outta here 'n' never come back if'n that's what you want."

"It is! I'm gonna go find Stacy and live with her!"

"Good luck with that," Jasper replied blandly.

Jasper went right into the house to find Alice May smiling. She saw the human teenager and the smile dropped off her face.

"Go to your room before I sear your ass off right here," Alice said darkly.

"Yes, Grandmamma," Mary Alice said, suddenly not so brave. She was set on the floor and she ran up the stairs. They all heard her lightly close her door then sobs.

"I swear I'm going to kill that girl if she doesn't grow up soon," the pixie-like twin said with a shake of her head.

"Kids don't grow up near as fast as they used ta," Jasper muttered.

"I know what you mean," Carlisle said.

"How old are you?" Alice asked, narrowing her eyes.

Carlisle thought about it a moment. "Three hundred seventy-six."

"Well then you've seen the decline more than we have."

"There wasn't much of a decline until the 1900s," Carlisle said. "That's when the teenager began to emerge, though it didn't really take complete control until the 1950s."

"True," Alice said thoughtfully then shook her head. "Where are my manners? Edward, I made some of your favorite lemonade."

"Just like Mother used to make?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Yep."

"Yum!"

Edward and Jasper walked into the kitchen, leaving Alice with her new family. She, unlike Jasper, seemed totally at ease with them.

"Can I get you any blood?"

"Oh! Um, what kind?" Carlisle asked, fazed by the odd way that it seemed natural for her to say that.

"We have deer, wolf, rabbit, coyote, mountain lion, and bobcat."

"Really?" Emmett asked in surprise.

"Yes. No bear, sorry. They don't tend to run on the plains of Texas," Alice said with a smile. "Edward's favorite is mountain lion, which we have plenty running around here. We brought a wolf pack down here for Jazz, and I love bobcat, so…yeah. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Who drinks rabbit?" Rosalie said with a wrinkled nose.

"Whitey. He considers them a delicacy. Jazz and I don't mind them, but it is definitely an acquired taste. One which Edward has yet to acquire. Isn't that right, Eddy?" Alice teased, eyes glittering in amusement.

"I don't think I'm going to acquire it, A.M.," Edward said, shaking his head with a smile as the two male halflings came out of the kitchen with glasses of lemonade. "I mean, it's been at least eighty years since I first tried it."

Alice snorted. "You try them once in a blue moon. You need to consistently drink it."

"I'd rather have _cooked_ rabbit."

"Good, 'cuz that's what we're having for dinner."

"You peeked."

Alice ginned. "Yes. Yes, I did. Now, what do you want?"

"Mountain lion," Edward said immediately, smiling at her.

"Bloodied lemonade?" Alice teased. Edward nodded. "Fine. The rest of you?"

"Coyote," Carlisle said.

"Bobcat?" Esme asked.

"Mountain lion," Emmett and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Jazzy?"

Jasper stared at her, his eyes dark. "Nope."

"Okay."

She returned with literal glasses of blood, throwing the vampires for a loop. They took the glasses, staring at them strangely.

"What did you expect? Dead animals?" Edward snickered, mixing his drinks together.

"I…I'm not sure what I expected," Carlisle admitted. "But a glass of blood? Even the sound of that is…odd."

"Once you get past the fact that you can't sink your teeth into anything, it's a rather pleasant way to drink it," Edward said.

There was a soft noise, and everybody turned to see Mary Alice. Alice's face lost its pleasantness, and she watched silently as the girl walked over. The human held out what looked to be the shirt she'd been wearing.

"You've been in my closet again," Alice growled.

"Yes, Grandmamma."

"You get no supper tonight. Go get two bottles of water then go straight back up to your room. We will discuss this tonight before bed."

"Yes, Grandmamma."

"And apologize to your Grandpapa," Alice said. "He told me what you said. He was just trying to help."

Tears glittering in her eyes, she went and embraced Jasper. "I'm sorry, Grandpapa."

"S'okay, baby girl." He tilted her chin up. "We's just lookin' out fer ya. Promise meh ya won't go and see that asshole anymore."

Her face pinched. "But…" she trailed off then buried her face in Japer's chest. "Okay."

"Good girl. Now y'all listen ta yer grandmamma. Go on now."

She didn't move. Alice lightly pried her off Jasper and sent Mary Alice on her way. When she came through with the water, she was stopped by the shorter female.

"I'll send Jasper up to you in an hour or so, okay?"

"Thanks."

Alice nodded and let her go. She turned and sighed when the girl was up in her room.

"Why are you going to send Jasper up there? To spank her?" Esme asked.

"No. I'm usually the one who does the spanking," Alice said. "Jasper's the one who holds the shotgun at weddings."

There was a burst of laughter as the vampires sipped on their blood. Edward snorted.

"She's not kidding," he said, taking a drink of his bloodied lemonade.

The laughter stopped and Carlisle blinked. "Seriously?"

"If'n the young idiot who's a marryin' mah granddaughter decided ta get her pregnant out a wedlock, then yes. Ah hold the shotgun. Ta his head if'n Ah have ta. Ain't that rahght, Scotty boy?" he called as the door opened.

The three adults, two females and one male, froze when they saw the Cullens as the kids ran for Jasper and Edward then the male blinked at Jasper.

"What's right?"

Jasper mimed pumping a shotgun, and the human's face turned bright red. "Heh, yeah, that's right. Right here," he said, pointing to his temple.

"That's rahght," Jasper said with a nod. "And y'all have been happily married for eight years now."

"I'm surprised we have more than one kid," Scott's wife laughed. "He was so scared that Jasper was going to bust down the door of our honeymoon suite that he couldn't get it up!"

Alice and Edward laughed as the Cullens stared in shock. Scott blushed.

"Eh, he's not so bad now," Scott said. "He's actually nice. When you're doing what your supposed to be," he added with a smile at his in-law.

Jasper nodded his approval. "Y'all got that rahght, too. Now, come meet the rest a Edward's fam'ly."

"Jazz," Edward scolded again. _"Our_ family."

Jasper shrugged, and they began introductions. By the time they were all introduced, more people showed up. This trend continued for a good hour, and they had soon moved outside. Mary Alice was allowed down if she promised to behave, and the rest of the family welcomed her with open arms. Everybody was having a good time. Everybody, that is, except…

"Is Jasper alright?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"He just doesn't socialize very much. He's a repressed individual," she replied. "But may I tell you a secret?"

Carlisle nodded. "If it doesn't embarrass anybody."

Alice frowned. "It embarrasses Jasper, but I think you should know." Carlisle considered this then nodded. "He doesn't fit in anywhere. Not back when we were children, not in the armies he was in, not even here with the family. The only place I've ever seen him fit in is with you and Mom and Em and Rose and Eddy. Yeah, there's Caius, but Whitey has his own life. He's usually not himself, but with _you_? Oh, he's so free."

"He is?" Esme asked, coming up with Emmett and Rosalie. They had been listening from a distance, but couldn't resist coming over.

"He doesn't seem like that to me," the large boy replied. "He's so quiet and, oh, I don't know, hesitant? about spending time with us."

"But, at the very least, you've heard him cry. Carlisle and Esme have seen him cry. Let me tell you something. Jasper doesn't cry. _Ever_. He doesn't talk about what Father did to us. He doesn't talk about his nightmares. He doesn't go out in public with people, except to restaurants. He doesn't do much of anything with people. He's gone to the theatre with you, Carlisle. He's gone shopping with Esme and Rose. He plays video games with Emmett. He never does any of that stuff, save with me and Caius and Edward. Do you know what that means?"

Carlisle hummed. "What?"

"It means he's starting to give you his trust. He's only done that twice, with Caius and Edward. He's trusted me since we were little because we only had each other, what with our mother dead from when we were three and our father lost in a whiskey bottle. That he is starting to trust an entire family is shocking. You have to make this work. We need a daddy and a mommy. Especially him. He was turned at nineteen. He's technically younger than me, though he'll never admit it. I had more time to mature than he did."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand. We're certainly not going to reject him."

"Charlie Oldham, you know he can here you!" Edward suddenly shouted.

"Who cares? He's a pathetic excuse for a human being! He shouldn't even come here anymore! He's a monster! A monster!"

Alice blurred away from them and grabbed the offender's shirt. "Say that about my brother again, Charles! Either that or apologize to your grandpapa!"

The man paled. "Sorry, Grandmamma. I'll apologize to him"

Emmett suddenly stiffened, staring strangely at the small halfling. He turned to look at Jasper, but he was gone. Edward hurried over. "He went to his house. He knows when he's not wanted." Alice was currently yelling at the man who had driven the boy away. Edward spread his mind out to his family, and they could hear words ringing through their mind that weren't being said. She was really restraining herself.

_'Alice? We're going after Jazz.'_

There was a single sharp nod, but she didn't break away from her tirade. The Cullens blurred away from the area, but once they were in the forest, Edward slowed.

"Why are we slowing down?" Esme asked.

"I think it wise to give Jasper a chance to be alone for a few minutes," Edward replied.

Emmett frowned. "I have a question."

"About?"

"Well…I don't want to offend anybody."

"What question could possibly offend us?"

"Um, okay. I'll ask. Have you guys noticed that Alice called Jasper her brother?"

Edward stiffened, speeding up a little and letting Emmett know he was on the right track, though if he was right, it was so very wrong.

"Well, yes, he is her brother. Her twin brother," Carlisle said.

"Well, the grandkids call Jasper Grandpapa, and Alice Grandmamma."

"So?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

Emmett frowned, looking for a way to put it nicely. He finally gave up. "Edward, did this family start because Jasper got Alice pregnant?"

Edward took off like a bullet, leaving his family in the dust. They stared after him for about half a minute before taking off after him. They got to a rather nice looking house. There were clearly no powerlines leading to it, and there was the glow of a fire in the window. They could hear that strange tongue being spoken rather heatedly in the house. Carlisle got to the door and knocked hesitantly. Jasper opened it, his face blank, then stepped aside to let them in. They filed into the room to find an old fashioned looking cabin-like interior, though there were clearly more rooms than just the one they were in. Carlisle liked it immensely.

"Oh, this is nice. I like it!" the British vampire said happily. "Very basic, no electricity, lovely fireplace. Just what I remember from my childhood. A little more rustic, but good overall."

Jasper couldn't help but smile in a very pleased way. "Thanks. Ah lahkes it mahself. Reminds meh of the tahmes Alice and me would sit in the cabin in rockin' chairs, her a sewin' and meh carvin' wood."

"You carve wood?"

"Ah have a knack fer it, yeah."

"Did you carve this?" Esme asked, running her hands along a wooden rocking chair.

"Ah made all the furniture in this house. Didn't make the bathtub or nothin' lahke that, but Ah made the tables 'n' the beds 'n' the couches 'n' the chairs."

"Impressive," Carlisle said, reaching over to rub his head fondly. Jasper didn't flinch quite as far back as he usually did, and his smile was pleased.

"Thankee kindly, Carlisle." His face lost his joy. "Em? You guessed it."

The room went silent. "You…did your own sister?" Emmett asked in horror.

"Not by choice."

"What do you mean not by choice?!" Emmett demanded. "How is that not a choice?!"

"Well, when yer Father gots a shotgun pointed at yer sister's head and wants to see her a writhin' what are ya s'posed ta do? Let her head get blown off?" Jasper asked harshly, tears glittering in his eyes. "It ain't lahke a wanted ta sleep with her! She's mah sister! Ah love her, but not in that way, an' Ah'll neva love her in that way!"

Carlisle and Esme wrapped their arms around him, shushing him gently. Jasper eagerly soaked up the comfort, crying in pain.

"The-the worst part was that mah body lahked it. Ah was cryin', but mah body liked it!" Jasper sobbed.

"Hush," Carlisle said softly. "It's all over. You couldn't help it. No doubt you were young and hadn't ever felt that before. It's okay."

"So she got pregnant?" Esme asked.

"We had twins, but Rosie didn't last the year. She was a weak baby. Wouldn't suckle half the tahme. Father wuz dead by the tahme Alice had 'em, so he neva knew. Barrett grew up nice 'n' strong, even if he was a lil slow. Gots married to Belle Rogers. They had seven kids. Three pairs was twins. Five boys 'n' two girls."

Jasper paused. "Ah didn't get to see it, though. When Ah was almost seventeen, we needed money, sos Ah went off ta join the Confederate army. Ah sent nearly all a mah money down ta mah sister. 'Course Maria found and changed meh. Ah didn't stop sending money. Ah just sent it a differnt way. Ah stole it off the human bodies. Three years inta hell, Ah was s'posed ta be chasin' down a traitor, and Ah caught him easy. Ah hurried home and changed Alice. Within two days, she wuz a halflin', but Ah couldn't celebrate, and hurried back inta hell sos Maria wouldn't kill her. Ah didn't get ta see 'em again for twenty-seven years."

The halfling sighed and broke away from the embraces of his family. "Maybe if'n Ah had been there for 'em those first years, Ah wouldn't be such an outcast with mah own flesh and blood."

"Jazz. You've never belonged with them," Edward said gently. "They love you, though. Don't you doubt that. They just don't understand you. You're a traveler at heart. And they know that. But now you want to settle down, and you've missed so much of their lives that you're a stranger to them."

"Ah's a stranger ta y'all, too," Jasper argued. "Yet yer more willin' ta take meh in than they are."

"Jazz?" Rosalie said softly.

"What?"

"My mother always taught me growing up that there are some places a lady doesn't belong."

"So?"

"That applies to individuals as well. Just like vampires don't belong in human crowds, you don't belong with your family. Visiting is nice every once in a while, sure. But overall? You need somebody who will understand you."

"And y'all think ye'll understand meh?"

"Well, that accent is hard," Emmett said with a grin. "But I think we're starting to get ya."

Jasper laughed, relaxing; he hadn't even known he was tense. "Maybe y'all're just what Ah need. Ya certainly seem ta be." Jasper hesitated. "But that don't take 'way all mah fear. Ah'm sorry, Carlisle."

"We'll work on it," Carlisle promised. "Now, how about a nice hunt? That blood I had earlier didn't quite satisfy me."

"That's because you didn't sink your teeth into something to get it," Edward laughed.

"Huntin' sounds nahce," Jasper said. "Ah know where the lions are this tahme a year."

"Awesome! Carnivores sound great!" Emmett exclaimed.

They walked out and took off into the growing darkness, and Jasper felt the bonds of family. They were still rather weak, but they were there. And that made tears sting his eyes. But he didn't say anything from the front of the group. Words were unneeded.


	11. Chapter 11

The male leader of the coven was staring down Carlisle, who was standing there with his arms crossed, Esme to his right and slightly back. His children were behind them, Emmett and Edward then Rose. Jasper stood at the back of the group, eyes cold. He felt antsy. There were three newborns who were riled and itching for a fight The other two were grinning at him, almost like they knew him. It was pretty likely.

Everybody in the Americas knew about Jasper Whitlock. They didn't know he was a halfling—no, they thought he was a vampire—but his fighting prowess was very well known. And Caius had spread the knowledge of his existence all across Europe, Asia, and Africa. Jasper really wouldn't have minded if it had meant that they would leave him _alone_. But no, every vampire and their mate wanted to try to take him down. Caius had apologized profusely, but the damage was done.

"Come now. Let us feed here," the lead vampire said.

"No. This is our land. Go away," Carlisle said forcefully.

There was a blurring motion and Jasper moved without thinking, snagging the sneaky vampire by her hair. She shrieked in surprise, bringing everybody's attention to them.

"Oh ho!" the lead vampire said, red eyes gleaming in amusement. "So you _are_ the legendary Jasper Whitlock!"

Jasper let out a growl, jerking the female away from Rosalie then shoving her back to her coven. "What's it ta you?" he spat.

"Jasper, be quiet," Carlisle said sharply.

"No, no. I want to hear what the devil of the south has to say," the male said.

"He is under my command, and I say he is to say nothing," Carlisle replied.

Jasper knew that smirk that appeared on that male's face. He was about to be baited.

"How rude of me," the lead male said with the shake of his head. "I'm Henry."

"Henry," Carlisle said, not relaxing a bit. "I would like you to leave our territory."

"I would like to know why you won't let us hunt when your eyes are gold. That means you hunt animals, correct?"

Carlisle considered the question then answered it. "Yes. We are 'vegetarians', as we've been nicknamed. And the answer is simple. You hunt in our territory, people will start looking into the deaths. We are considered odd, and any inquiry will probably lead straight to us. We would have to move territories. Again."

Carlisle had relaxed slightly, and Henry had taken the chance to slip closer to him. Jasper growled threateningly, forcing everybody to look at him again. Jasper felt Henry's great pleasure as Carlisle snapped at him again.

"Jasper, be quiet!"

"Ooh, this vampire's got an attitude problem!"

"Ah'll give ya a problem alrahght!" Jasper yelled storming past Emmett and Edward. Carlisle grabbed him.

"Go back home!"

"But—" Jasper started.

"NOW!"

A fist flew at his face, and he moved so fast that they were staring, shocked, at empty air.

"Now, where were we?" Carlisle asked, turning back.

Jasper heard that as he ran as fast as he could back home. He shuddered from head to foot as he lunged inside. Tears streamed down his face and he was hyperventilating. He needed water. He stumbled to the fridge and took a bottle, downing it like it was a beer and he was in a chugging contest. He downed three like that then moaned as he felt his stomach clench. Cold water had been a bad idea. There was a light brush against him, and he looked up to see Caius in surreal golden light. Alice joined him.

"Shit, big brother, you okay?" she asked gently.

"Carlisle almost h-hit me!" he sobbed.

"He did?" they both asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes!"

Edward's voice came in, but he didn't appear beside the two people who weren't really there. "That's a barefaced lie, Jasper, Whitlock!"

"It is?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Alice asked.

"Quiet!" Caius commanded, kneeling down to embrace Jasper. "Now, what happened?" He and Alice listened while Edward focused back on the other vampires. Caius nodded when it was over. "You haven't had hallucinations in a while. Could that be what happened?"

"Ah…Ah guess," Jasper said. "Ah mean, he yelled at meh just like Father used ta. Same tone, same 'flection, same emotion. Same ev'rythang."

"Well, we're heading back now, Edward said. "Go to your room and listen to a cd or something. I'll inform Dad of the situation."

Jasper stripped his wet shirt off and put on a cd before curling up under then blankets. He heard the front door open and close after five minutes and rapid footsteps on the stairs. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in."

The footsteps came up to the bed and there was the sensation of somebody sitting down.

"Jazz? You okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah…Ah thought ya'd tried ta hit meh," Jasper admitted, feeling ashamed.

"No. Oh, I would never hit you, and especially not in front of strangers."

"Ah'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Jazz. It isn't your fault at all. Now, come here, my little soldier."

Jasper hesitated for a few brief moments then poked his head out of the covers and wrapped his arms around Carlisle's middle. Carlisle relaxed and cooed at him, stroking his skin lightly…. Wait a minute…What was that on his skin?

"Son, do you have a rash or something?" he asked pulling back the blankets. A barking yowl left his mouth without a single thought, and he automatically tensed. Jasper's face flushed in embarrassment, and he jerked the blankets back over himself as the others raced up to see what had happened.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Emmett asked, looking around to see why his father had made such an enraged noise.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I didn't expect that. Please, come out," Carlisle said gently.

"What happened?" Esme asked, going over to stand by him.

Edward picked up Jasper's discarded shirt. "I think he found out why Jasper always wears long-sleeved shirts."

Carlisle nodded. "Jasper, please come out. We're your family. We aren't going to attack you or judge you for this."

"But they will make the same noise you did!" Edward said in a sing-song voice.

"Edward!" Carlisle scolded.

"He's rahght," Jasper muttered. "Ya cain't help it. It's instinctive."

"What are they talking about, Dad?" Rosalie demanded.

Jasper whimpered, but shrugged off the blankets. Three noises exactly like the one Carlisle made shot from their mouths. Emmett forced Rosalie behind him and he and Esme took defensive stances.

"Relax," Carlisle ordered as Jasper looked hurt, and he curled an arm around his son as his eyes traced his body.

Half moon-shaped lines decorated every inch of his upper body except for his neck and face. The pain that he must have been in to have received so many.

"Why didn't I see this when I treated your burns?"

"The fire liquid burns away the skin," Edward explained quietly. "By the time the scars started reappearing, you'd left him in my care. Those aren't even his worst scars."

"How are those not his worst?" Rosalie demanded.

"They're just not. He hasn't taken the rest of his clothes off, or you wouldn't ask that question."

"Now you've got me curious," Emmett said. "Take off the clothes, Jazz."

"Y'all don't wanna see 'em."

"Come on," Rosalie said with a snort. "We've seen so many people naked that it's ridiculous. You won't be showing us anything new."

"Rose," Edward warned.

"If he doesn't want to show us, he doesn't have to," Carlisle said firmly.

Jasper swallowed and stood. Keeping his back to them, he undid his jeans and slid the rest of his clothes off. He turned around, his eyes locked on the floor. There was dead silence. They didn't know what they had expected, but none of them thought his worst scarring would be _there_.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked in horror.

"Maria," Jasper said. "She wanted meh ta be her mate. Ah resisted. A lot."

"Shit, Jasper," Emmett whispered.

"Yeah. Ah know. Ah'm nuthin' but a monster."

"No, you're not," Carlisle said, pulling his son to sit on the bed.

"Ah look lahke one, don't Ah?"

"You look like somebody who's lived a long, hard life, Jazz," Emmett said before Carlisle could speak. "But that doesn't make you a monster."

Jasper hummed and leaned over to press against Carlisle, who wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"Thanks fer that. Edward 'n' Alice 'n' Caius keep tellin' meh Ah'm not a monster. It's just…" Jasper swallowed hard. "Hard ta believe 'em sometimes. Ah've killed so many people. So many…Hundreds. Both humans _and_ vampires. It's hard to be a Christian, just knowin' that."

Edward frowned. He'd never heard that before. Carlisle patted his back.

"It's okay. Nobody's perfect."

Jasper snorted. "Ah'm as far from perfect as anybody can be. Ah can curse lahke a soldier, drink lahke a fish, and kill lahke an assassin. Ah've got a temper that'll make the flames a hell look icy, and Ah gets riled so easy, as ya saw. Ah'm pathetic."

"No," Carlisle said, shaking his head. "You are not. You're no more pathetic than me or Esme or your siblings. All we can do is pray for the strength to face each day. Okay?"

Jasper smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Carlisle gave a sigh and Jasper felt the room stiffen, so he stiffened, too, moving away from Carlisle and turning to fully face the room. Esme wouldn't look at him. Emmett and Rosalie looked away when he searched for their eyes. Edward just looked sad.

"We'll be back in an hour, Dad," Edward said. "And Jazz?"

"What's goin' on?" Jasper demanded.

"Jazz, don't try to run. It'll just be worse for you."

Fear exploded through Jasper, and it literally bowled everybody else over. He knew what that warning meant. Oh, how he knew what it meant. Edward told himself that every time he was about to get a spanking.

"Jazz! Calm down!" Edward gasped from the floor.

Jasper didn't hear him. All he could hear was yelling. Loud yelling with a hard southern drawl and a drunken slur. He heard Alice screaming for their father to stop hitting him…

"Jasper, sweetheart, _nioniana,_ relax. You're having a flashback," Caius' voice said gently into his ear. "Carlisle is not Jedidiah. He would never hurt you like that. Every family needs discipline. You know this. You've helped Alice discipline your grandkids. You knew what you were signing up for. Relax. Relax. _Breathe_."

Then Caius did something that he never did in front of people besides those halflings he called friends and family. He began to sing. Something that most people didn't know was that Caius did indeed have a special ability. He was a singer. He could manipulate a person's emotions as Jasper could, but only when song passed from his lips. His power was so honed that he could make zombies of people with his voice alone. Even Aro and Marcus didn't know about it. They had asked him to stop singing in front of them four years into their lives together because it made them "feel weird." And now he was showing his ability to the Cullens, most of whom didn't know about it.

Jasper's breathing slowly regulated as the song flowed through his mind. Gentle arms encircled him, pulling him close. The scent that promised safety filled his nose, and he clutched at the vampire that held him. Esme came and sat on the other side, kissing his cheek gently. By the time the song was done, he was relaxed, though trembling from stress. The golden-lighted Caius gently touched his cheek.

"You going to be okay now?" he asked gently.

Jasper shivered and nodded. "Ah think so."

"I'll be paying attention in case you need me."

Jasper nodded again then Caius disappeared. Esme kissed his cheek again then pulled back.

"We'll go hunt now," she said softly, kissing her husband before leading the others out.

Jasper breathed in Carlisle's scent until they were clearly gone then he was kissed gently.

"Come to my office, son. No, don't grab your clothes. Come on."

Jasper followed Carlisle into the room and the door was shut. The older creature walked over to the desk and gestured for Jasper to stand in front of it. He did so, standing in a relaxed attention that was common for soldiers. Carlisle studied him for a moment.

"Do you know why you are getting a spanking, Jasper?"

"Ah'm not…Not really," Jasper admitted.

"You disobeyed me. Three times. In that situation, once is understandable. Twice is less so. Three times is worthy of punishment. You almost caused a fight."

Jasper's cheeks flushed and he suddenly felt horrible. "Ah'm sorry, sir."

"As sorry as I'm sure you are, you must be punished. Brace yourself against the desk."

Jasper did so, his trembling coming back. Carlisle came up behind him, placing a gentle hand on his lower back.

"Ready?"

"N-not really," Jasper repeated, feeling hot and cold at the same time.

"I know. This is going to hurt, but you'll feel better afterwards. Now, try not to break my desk. I rather like this one. Here we go."

The boy gave a strangled laugh then tensed as a hand settled on his posterior. The first blow made Jasper gasp and his hands clenched into fists as his bottom was coated evenly with hard swats. Jasper sobbed as pain lanced up his body, making him taut as a bowstring. He didn't count and was extremely relieved when Carlisle stopped and swept him into a huge hug, shushing him tenderly.

"Shh, it's all over. You were so brave. It's okay. It's okay. Just cry it out," Carlisle crooned.

Jasper held him tightly until he was sniffling. He finally relaxed, and the vampire pushed back, kissing his forehead.

"Better?"

Jasper thought about it for a moment, realizing that he did feel better. He didn't feel guilty about the fight he'd nearly caused. He smiled, wiping his cheeks and nodding.

"Was I anything like Jedidiah?"

"No." Jasper paused. "Ah have something ta say."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Ah ain't neva gonna call you Father."

Carlisle's emotions suddenly shattered, and tears gleamed in the vampire's eyes. "Oh. I-I suppose that's understandable, all thing's considering."

Jasper nodded. "Then we're agreed. Papa it is."

The words didn't register with Carlisle at first, but when they did, his emotions decided to get on a roller coaster. Jasper found himself being stared at in joy and disbelief and hope. Carlisle slowly pulled him into a warm embrace, kissing his cheek.

"Papa. I like it," he said, trying to stay calm.

Jasper chuckled. "If'n ya wants ta jump up and down lahke a kid, Ah won't tell nobody."

Carlisle took that offer and ran with it. He gave a whoop of joy, swinging Jasper around excitedly. He ended it with another embrace and a kiss.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock," he said with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

"Ah s'pose Ah love you, too, Carlisle Cullen. Ah…Ah ain't fixed, by no means, but Ah think Ah'll get betta if'n we work on it."

"Well then, work on it we shall," Carlisle said with a tender smile. Jasper yawned, and Carlisle led him back to bed. "You rest, son. I've got to get some work done. Call me if you need me."

Jasper nodded, curling up underneath the blankets as Carlisle went back to his office. His emotions were steadily happy. He belonged somewhere! Oh what great joy! Sure, they didn't completely understand him yet, but that didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. What mattered was that, unless he so chose, he would never have to be alone again.

"Goodnight, Papa," Jasper said in a low voice.

There was a smile in Carlisle's voice as he replied. "Goodnight, little soldier."


End file.
